More Dancing, More Chaos
by EpicKiya
Summary: It's the second installment of "CODC!". So it's another assortment of shorties (short stories) of our fav dancers with another mist of chaos! (The Techz Crew new logo is up as the cover!)
1. Mama Got a Surprise!

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Summary: It's the second installment of the "City of Crazy & Dance!" fic. So more shorties of how crazy our fav dancers can get.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the Techz crew and other original characters that aren't part of the DC merchandise. I don't own the DC characters, any music and its artists mentioned, or any places mentioned, etc.**

 **Notes: This is actually a replacement story for "We Are Family". I wasn't feeling that the plot was right, so I didn't to go with this. That and I decided to write a oneshot for MacCoy and Dare to make up for their date chapter. I love those two together. Who doesn't?**

 **Warnings: Cussing, violence, drama (a bit maybe), randomness, yaoi, yuri and I think that's it.**

 **Nixx: Is it?**

 **Shut it you! Oh... I have something else to add...**

 **SHOUT OUT TO SIA RDIO! It's her birthday today and I just want to dedicate this to my little sis! Happy Birthday, chicky!**

 **Anyways, onward to chapter one!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mama's Got a Surprise!

The man knew something was up when he didn't feel his wife snuggled up to his side. Nor did he hear his son walking into the room with his fellow monstrous kittens behind him.

Hyuk sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and standing up. He looked around the room and saw no sign of Kina. His wonder wandered on where could she be.

He showered and groomed a bit. Dressed in simple jeans and a black tee with white sleeves, Hyuk walked out the room he shared with the love of his life and walked into the kitchen. He had stopped in the entrance way and blinked seeing someone he didn't expect there. "Bodie, son, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Bodie had looked up from the magazine he was reading and stopped eating the cereal in front of him. "Oh. Good morning, Hyuk. I just woke up a few minutes ago. Also, I spent the night here. I thought you would know or remember, but then again... you were pretty hyper last night.", the blonde reminded, continuing to munch on the cinnamon-y cereal he had. Two guesses on the cereal. Just two.

The older man sighed and walked over to the coffee machine. "Oh yeah. I hope she didn't get that on camera.", he mumbled. Bodie chuckled. "She didn't." Hyuk sighed in relief. "But Glitch did." Smile faded off. "Damn it."

"Payback.", a youthful voice sing-songed. The two looked at the entrance and saw Glitch walking in. His tee was disheveled off his shoulder a bit, showing a strange mark on his neck. Hyuk eyed it suspiciously. "Son, where did that mark come from?"

The couple blushed. "Uh..."

They were all in silence before it clicked on in the businessman's head. "Let me guess... Bodie."

The blonde scratched the back of his neck.

"Um... yeah... you could say..."

Hyuk gave a Grinch like smirk. "I know how that is. Anyways, have you seen Kina?"

"I could have sworn I heard her car driving off this morning. I had found Mom in the bathroom earlier holding and looking at something. She looked really happy.", Glitch answered, grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

His father blinked a little. He thought for a minute before shrugging. "Huh. I hope nothing is wrong-"

SLAM!

The trio of males jumped at the sudden sound and rushed into the living room to find Kina walking in. In her hand was an envelope. Her pink lips was formed in a huge smile.

"I HAVE GREAT NEWS!", she squealed, hugging Hyuk around his neck. "Whoa! Whoa! Love, calm down first!" He gently set her down on the sofa. Kina was still jumping up and down a bit, giving delightful giggles. He sat down next to her while Glitch and Bodie stood close.

"Okay, eomma. What's going on?", Glitch asked. Kina exhaled softly and looked at him with her matching green eyes.

"Sweetie, let me ask you a question. How do you feel about... kids?"

Glitch blinked, a blush forming on his cheek. "Is-isn't it too early to think about that?"

"I'm not talking about having kids yourself! I mean kids in general? Like having a younger brother or sister?"

"You could have just asked that. Um... I would like to have a younger around. Maybe someone to be my own protege. I actually thought about having a younger sibling."

"Alright. How about you, Hyuk? Another kid?"

"I wouldn't mind having another kid. Maybe a little girl to spoil."

Bodie giggled at that. "You spoil Glitch." "We do not.", the couple retorted. Glitch gave them that "I have to disagree" face. "Mom, Dad, you do."

"Oh whatever. Anyways, I asked you two this because well... lately I haven't been feeling well. So I went to the doctor this morning to get checked out and I found out something amazing." Kina opened the envelope and pulled out some pictures.

"See for yourself." Hyuk held up a picture, looking at the black and white content. He noticed an odd shape that reminded him of a peanut. "Hm. How... Wait! Is this a sonogram picture?"

Kina nodded. Bodie had peeked over Glitch's shoulder and saw the picture. "Kina, are you saying that...?" The three males turned to see the ex-assassin smiling brightly again. She began to jump in her seat again. "Yes! I'm pregnant!"

No one expected the teen Korean dancer screaming and fainting into the coffee table.

* * *

 **So how's that for the first chapter?!**

 **I meant to mention this, but this story is taking place after "Miraculous Nightmare". I wanted Hyuk involved in this since he really didn't much of a full blown involvement since "Daddy's Home".**

 **Anyways, review!**


	2. The Tiny Bring News!

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Look back for any reminding of what the summary, warnings, and notes are.**

 **Added note: I'm going to remind you who the OCs are again. I'm not doing Techz because I'm sure you got a good grasp of them.**

 **Jacob - Chase's older brother**

 **Misu - Sakuri's younger baby sister**

 **Antonio and Miguel - Jayden's older brothers**

 **Jacqueline - Rasa's girlfriend and another member of the DCI**

 **Phil - You can say the assistant to the agents, he's another member of DCI**

 **Chase - Mo and Nixx's boyfriend**

 **Trisha - Angel's love interest, friend to Kina**

 **Trevor - Aubrey's love interest, a friend/brother to Trisha**

 **Kina and Hyuk - Glitch's parents**

 **Mariah - Amija's mother, Mo's aunt, Richard - Amija's father, Mo's uncle**

 **Yuri and Takeshi - Sakuri's parents**

 **Kimberly and Dante - Nixx's parents**

 **Josie and Juan - Jayden's parents**

 **And a soon to be upcoming up character! For now, you can call them... hee hee... Peanut.**

 **As for right now, enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Tiny Brings News!

Rasa knew that feeling the _**vibes**_ coming from the building that one of his youngest agents were giddy about something. He had gotten so used to it.

He walked in through the entrance already being greeted by a glomp of none other than Lima. "RASA!" The man had skidded at least ten steps back when his sister in crime jumped him. "Well, morning to you, too, Lima." The female leader climbed off him. "Morning, Rasa! So, great news!" Rasa's eyes lit up. "Does it pertain to Bodie and Glitch?" Lima shook her head. "No... wait, what?" "Just curious. Wondering when they're going to stop the PDA in my office and meeting room." Lima blinked, staring there with a blank expression. Her red painted lips then turned into a grin.

"You know you like it."

"The hell you preach. Anyways, what's the good news?"

"There's no paperwork for today."

Rasa fist pumped the air. "Oh yes! Whoo! Wait, there's a catch." Lima nodded. "What's the catch?" One of the agents giggled from behind him and whispered, "What't the stitch?" Rasa ignored it. "No catch. Just come on." The boss was dragged by his partner to the meeting room. There, Angel and Mo was having a battle in one of the songs. Bodie's song _'Massive Attack'_ to be exact. Said lifeguard stood back, watching them with crossed arms. "None of you are doing the Diva Snap right." "Shut up, Bodie.", Mo hissed. Lil' T and Glitch shared a laugh, Aubrey smiling. "Suckers."

"What's going on here?", Rasa asked. Angel and Mo stopped in the midst of their battle, rushing to their seats. "Nothing. How are you, jefe?", Angel asked. "Did you just call me a heifer?" "No! Jefe is Spanish for boss.", Jayden cleared up. Rasa let out a silent 'oh'. "Hm. Well, I'm fine."

"Well, since everyone's here...", Glitch started. He stood up, a bright smile on his face. "I have something to say and I can't hold it any longer than I have to." "Remember our bet, babe.", Bodie reminded, leaning back into his chair. Glitch waved him off. "Whatever. Anyways, I found out something this morning. It's really exciting. No bad news whatsoever."

"Good. I want to keep it that way.", Rasa admitted. "Yeah. Yeah. This morning Mom had came in with an envelope and all. She had went to the doctor to see what was wrong with her because she hasn't been feeling good lately. I had found her giddy though before then. So she comes to us saying how she has great news and showed us what was inside the envelope. Turns out to be a sonogram of inside her."

"What? Did she get some approved intestines or something?", Dare asked.

"Nope. Let me finish. It took us a while to figure out what the sonogram was. So in all, it was a picture of a baby."

Everyone, except Bodie, blinked. "A baby?"

"Yup. Mom's pregnant. I'm having a little baby brother or sister."

Everyone was now sitting still, eyes widened and not blinking. Glitch grew worried. "Um..." "WHAT?!"

Mo was the first to react. "Another mini?!", he shouted and jumping out his seat.

"Yup. You're about to be a big brother again."

The Hi-Def leader sighed, sitting back down in his chair. "I can't believe it." "You all should seen Glitch's reaction this morning. He fainted on the coffee table and broke it.", Bodie teased, earning a glare from his younger boyfriend. "Someone's been munching on the waffles too much!", Taye teased. "Shut up! As if you can speak! T told me you couldn't fit in your jeans the other day!" The older sister glared at said younger. T gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry. It slipped?"

"The only thing that's about to slip is my foot slipping in your ass!"

T screamed, jumping out her seat with Taye chasing her around the room. Lima and Rasa had begun shouting at them to stop while Glitch, Amija, Nixx, Jayden, and Sakuri stood on the table cheering for T to "Go! Go! Go!"

While they did that, MacCoy and Dare tried getting Sakuri off the table because she started jumping on, shaking it a bit. Mo was still sitting in his chair, totally droned out from the screaming. He kept mumbling about having another nano.

So it was up to Bodie and Emilia to get the other three young teens off the table. Aubrey and Angel had sat back to watch the show, not sure what to make of it.

Chaos was going about the room. Shouts, cheers, and running. Eventually someone snapped.

"EEEENNNNOOOOUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

Everyone went silent, still in their movements. They blinked at Jaryn who was scowling at all of them. "All of you sit down now!", she demanded with a stomp of her foot. Kerith stood beside her with his usual blank face. "Listen up! Stop this nonsense at once before I burn each and every one of your faces off with a match! You want that?!" Everyone shook their head. "Good!" The female twin walked over to Glitch a sweet smile. "Congratulations, little brother. We're very excited to welcome a new addition.", she said in a softer tone. With that, she left the room.

Once she was gone, everyone breathed out.

"Wow. Kerith, is she always this scary?", Amija asked. Kerith shook his head. "You all are blind to the true rage my sister holds."

"What?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh."

* * *

 **So that's chapter two! I know this chapter and the last one was short, but it will be okay. But I'm warning you now: my updates will be slow. I have school and this year is very busy for me. I still I tests and projects. And then I'm writing stories for this site and another.**

 **But don't feel sorry for me. I'm not stressing over it extremely. Just staying calm and rolling with the punches.**

 **Angel: Chica, you are lame.**

 **And you're not as sexy as Bodie or Oblio!**

 **Angel: QUE?! WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!**

 **Aubrey: Review!**


	3. A Typical Morning with Fandoms

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Remember: I don't own any of the original characters of Dance Central. Harmonix owns them! I just own the OOCs.**

 **I also don't own the Avengers by Marvel. Why I mention this? You'll see. I also hold no ownership of any songs mentioned or their lyrics unless it's a song from Nixx or Azmaria.**

 **Oh! Since I brought up the Avengers, check out "The Hammer Deems You Worthy!" if you already haven't. I might write a sequel or whatever, but yeah.**

 **Enjoy chapter-**

 **Wait! One more thing!**

 **Chapter five will be a request! If you want a request, let me know!**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Typical Morning with Fandoms

Hyuk had woken up in a very good mood that morning. For one thing, his wife, who was now pregnant, was laying beside him. Kina looked peaceful and cute while sleeping. And it made Hyuk happy they were having another baby. They loved their son, but Glitch was getting older.

Another reason Hyuk was happy was today, well this week, he was off. Work had been a toll on him for a long time and he finally got a break from it. Now, he can relax today and the next few days with his long time friends and family.

The Korean man got out the bed, quiet enough to not wake his wife. He showered and groomed. After an hour, he went downstairs dressed in a tight dark purple tee with a black and white plaid flannel shirt over it, dark blue jeans and black high tops. His short cut black hair was done its usual way with a dark purple streaks. Despite the man being in his forties, he (along with the other parents of the Techz and Glitch) looked in their twenties to thirties.

He went downstairs, hearing voices in the kitchen.

"Thundershield!"

"Ironshield!"

"Thunder!"

"Iron!"

He entered the kitchen and spotted his son and his best friend sitting at the table with bowls of cereal. Both engaged in their weird argument about something. "Thor is sexier than Tony and you know it!", Glitch proclaimed, standing up and still eating the cereal. Lil' T crossed her arms. "You're only saying that because he's blonde and buff like your boyfriend! Come on! Cap and Iron Man has chemistry! Just look how they interact with each other!"

Glitch huffed, dropping his spoon in the bowl. Milk splashed from it onto the table. "Yeah, but that's usual frenemies thing! Thor is so much sweeter than Tony to Steve! Also, Steve had managed to move his hammer! And probably the one in his pants, too!"

Hyuk's eyes widened at that statement and decided it was time to intervene. "Like a good neighbor..."

T and Glitch turned and looked at the older. "State Farm is there!"

They both groaned in defeat when they realized how Hyuk tricked them. "Dad!", Glitch hissed as Hyuk chuckled at their demise. "Couldn't resist. Anyways, what are you two talking about?"

"The usual fandom stuff.", Glitch answered. T nodded. Hyuk's eyebrow raised in question. "Such as?"

"Hyuk, which one pairing do you prefer? Thor and Captain America? Or Iron Man and Captain America?", the Flash4wrd second asked. Hyuk blinked in thought before a blush formed on his face. "W-why ask me?"

"Because."

"Answer, Appa."

Hyuk shrugged. "I don't know. I don't deal with that kind of stuff."

Glitch and T crossed their arms and gave identical looks of disbelief. "Sure you don't."

The Korean huffed. He couldn't believe this. Children were mocking him. "I... I..."

"I'm on Team Thundershield for this one. No denying how sexy that god is with those muscles and blond hair."

The trio turned to see Kina making her appearance, stretching her arms above her head. Doing so, you could see her baby bump between the bottom of her pink tee and grey shorts. Kina gave a yawn before walking over to Glitch's side and nuzzling his cheek. "Good morning, baby boy!" She then turned to T and did the same thing. "Morning, Lil' T!"

The teens chuckled at her actions.

"Morning, Mom. Had some good sleep?"

"Yes. Well, except for the times I had to pee since Peanut here wanted to move at my bladder."

T blinked. "Peanut?"

"It's a nickname we decided to give my sibling here until we know if I'm having a bro or sis.", Glitch clarified, rubbing his mom's tummy. Hyuk went to Kina and kissed her cheek. "So, you think Thor is sexier than me?", he fake growled.

The ex-assassin laughed. "Honey, I think he's sexy, but you're the only I would have kids over and over with." She then pointed at her pudge. "Evidence."

Hyuk grinned. He bent down to Kina's stomach and kissed it. "Hear that, Peanut? Mommy finds Daddy irresistible." Kina smacked the back of his head. "Don't tell the baby that." She gave her stomach a soft poke. "Don't listen to your daddy, Peanut. He's just jealous and can't come to the fact that he has flabby arms."

"They weren't so flabby when I was holding you while making Peanut."

T and Glitch choked on their cereal. Kina was unfazed by Hyuk's words and smirked. "I know." She squeezed his bicep, giggling a little. "You're just as build as Chris Hemsworth, honey." She kissed his cheek and went into the fridge. "Besides, that's one of the few reasons I watched Avengers anyways."

"What is?", T questioned. Kina opened the orange juice she got and poured herself a glass. "Well, looking at Thor I can just imagine my hubby here."

"I feel there's another insane reason.", Glitch deadpanned. Kina nodded. "That so I can make up pairings. I'm telling you Ironshield seems canon, but I'm a fangirl for Thundershield. Only Thor could match Cap's libido."

T crossed her arms as Glitch gave a goofy grin."She agrees."

"Whatever."

"Tiyanna, no need to be upset. Besides, don't you find Science Bros a bit... intriguing?"

T's cheeks turned red at the question. "Well..."

"Just remember who jumped in the car at the end with Tony. Remember."

From the sink, Hyuk sighed with a shake of his head. "Why oh why did I wake up to this conversation?"

"You're going to get use to it, honey-buns.", Kina assured.

The man just shrugged, hoping to believe her.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 3!**

 **This chapter was going to go differently, but I had recently seen Avengers 2 and it just... changed. My mind is out to get me!**

 **Fandom is out to get me!**

 **Just putting it out there, I can't choose a specific pairing I favor the most. I'm for Thundershield, Ironshield (lover's quarrel... ha!), and Science Bros. I realize this, but for just Ironshield you can put Peter Parker/Spider-Man and get Superfamily.**

 **Add Deadpool and hilarity sometimes ensues.**

 ***sighs***

 **The benefits of imagination and fandoms.**

 **Anyways, review!**


	4. We're Not Doing This Again

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Dance Central, its characters (except for my OCs) or songs and other merchandise mentioned in these chapters.**

 **Note: Remember next chapter is a request chapter, so if you have a request PM about it me! And this chapter was inspired by a pic I saw on DA. It was just amazing.**

 **Also this chapter is continuing from the last chapter.**

 **And here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: We're Not Doing This Again

About an hour of Glitch getting ready for the day, him and Lil' T went to the Dance Studio where Nixx had called and said where everyone else was for the day.

Going inside one of the practice rooms, they found Sakuri sitting on one of the benches with a laptop and listening to whatever was on the screen through her headphones. She had looked up and blinked at Glitch's appearance before looking at the screen and back at him.

She then beckoned Amija over.

The DJ sat next to her, looked at the screen and then back at Glitch. Then back at the screen. Her face then filled with complete amusement. "Oh my dance! Too funny! He looks like him so much!"

Glitch's brows scrunched in confusion. "Who?"

Amija wiggled her finger at him. "You look like this character, my friend. G, are you familiar with Dante Basco?"

"OF COURSE!", everyone else chorused. Amija blinked and sweat-dropped at them. She sighed. "I know you all are. Talking to Glitch here!" She turned back to him. "So you know who he is, right?" Glitch nodded. "Duh. Has one of the sexiest voices ever!" He stole a quick glance to his boyfriend, who didn't look pleased at the younger's statement. "After Bodie of course."

Amija raised an eyebrow. "Right."

"Why ask anyways?", T asked walking over and sitting next to Sakuri. She looked at the screen before mouthing an 'oh'. "Oh whoa. He looks like him."

"Who? Just who do I look like? Why did you ask about Dante Basco?", Glitch asked, a little frustrated. Sakuri giggled. "Familar with some of his characters?"

"Like Zuko, cute for a cartoon character, and Jake Long?"

Sakuri pointed at him suddenly. "Right there. Stop right there."

Glitch blinked. "Okay." Sakuri typed something on her laptop before turning the screen to him. "Look."

The Korean teen looked at the screen before his eyes widened. "I do not look like him."

"You kinda do, G.", Amija admitted with a small smile.

"I do not look like Jake Long."

On Sakuri's laptop, she was watching an episode of American Dragon: Jake Long. She had paused it on a scene with the main hero, Jake Long, talking with another character. He was wearing his usual attire of a red jacket, blue shorts, and black shoes. Something similar to Glitch's today dress code. The teen was wearing a red jacket with yellow and green lining. It was worn open to show the white tee he had under with yellow, green and black streaks going across it. He wore dark blue jean shorts with the usual suspenders, yellow this time. His shoes were red high tops with white and black lining. His hair was in the usual style with its signature green highlights.

"You do. Kinda." Mo went over to the younger teens, looked at the screen and then Glitch. He shrugged. "I have to agree with my cuz, nano."

The others nodded. "Sorry, Glitch."

The teen narrowed his eyes. "Whatever."

"Look on the bright side. Bodie looks kind of like Brad. So you have the whole Foe Yay thing going on.", Dare clarified. Said lifeguard looked at her. "Don't. Just don't."

T sat down next to her sister on the floor. "I don't think Glitch and I need to go into pairings and other fandom stuff after this morning's convo."

Taye looked at her. "Let me guess. Avengers?"

"He started it!", the younger claimed, pointing at Glitch like a toddler. Said boy crossed his arms. "You're just mad because Mom agreed with me."

"She's your mother!"

"Yeah. And loyal to Thundershield."

"Ironshield, motherfucker!"

Amija and Nixx mouthed an 'oh' once they realized what Glitch and T were on about. "I personally find Ironshield kind of cute.", the female DJ admitted. T smirked. "See?" Glitch scoffed."They're cute, just not made for each other."

"Transformers...", Nixx started.

"Robots in disguise!", the arguing teens unionized. They growled when they realized they fell for it again. "First, Dad. Now, Nixx.", Glitch huffed. Bodie went over to his side and kissed his cheek. "It's alright, babe."

"I'm so sorry to bring this up, but I had to. Just had to. What about this? Kevin and Ben or Rook and Ben?", Emilia asked. Sakuri continued to watch her show, knowing this discussion was going to be a very, very long one.

* * *

 **So to end this, I want to say I decided on what I want for my request chapter.**

 **Sia Rdio, I'm using your request for chapter 10. Makayla, I'm using your request for a separate story. I was wondering hat to do for a birthday fic for Glitch and Bodie, saw your request and thought, "Perfect!" And to Jay, your request is for the next chapter! It would cute to him dance to that. Just imagine him doing the little walk!**

 **And yeah, like I said in the beginning, this chapter was inspired by a picture inspired by a picture I saw on DA. I'm telling you, if you put Glitch and Jake Long side by side, you'll see some similarities. Black hair, green highlights. Snazzy clothing. Bold eyebrows (don't act like you haven't noticed). They even have a similar personality. But I'm not going to go fangirl over that.**

 **Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed so far!**

 **And review again!**


	5. Just Dance, And Not Like Lady Gaga!

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Dance Central, its characters (except for my OCs) or songs and other merchandise mentioned in these chapters. That means I don't own Just Dance.**

 **Note: So here the request chapter by Jay! Thank you, by the way, my good reader.**

 **Oh! Judging by the title, you might think I'm dissing Lady Gaga. No way! It's for the purpose of what the chapter is about. I am a Lady Gaga fan myself. Though,** _ **'Born This Way'**_ **is a killer routine! And when I say killer I mean hard!**

 **And apologizes for the long, long wait.**

 **Let's go to chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Just Dance, And Not Like Lady Gaga!

Emilia found herself waking up to a rather peaceful morning. In her book that meant it was going to be chaotic or boring today. She was hoping for the second because she didn't want to deal with anything that led to the end for her.

The Riptide leader got out of her bed, showered, and groomed up for the day. A red tank, dark blue jeans and tennis shoes was enough for the day.

She went into the kitchen to grab herself a breakfast muffin just her cell rung in her pocket. Since it was playing _'Wild One'_ she knew it had to be Mo. "Hello?"

-Emmy! Glitch wants us to his house.-

Much to Emilia's surprise, it wasn't Mo. It was his younger hyperactive deejaying cousin, Amija.

"Amija, why the hell do you have Mo's phone?"

-Well, you see, dear ol' Emilia of mine, he felt it laying around and I just grabbed it. I actually unlocked it and found some pretty interesting photos and videos on there. Hey! Did you know his wallpaper is Nixx sleeping?-

"And you didn't know that?"

-Nope. Anyways, get your ass over- Ah! Mo, I didn't tell Emilia anything about your secret playlist! Or the nudes! Oops, that slipped.-

-I'm going slip my foot down your throat if you don't give me back my phone!-

Emilia chuckled as she heard the two cousins argue, eventually Amija ending it by telling Emilia to go over to Glitch's since everyone else was there. She grabbed her keys, muffin, and cell and headed out the door. Taking her dark red Camaro (I can see her with one), the female dancer headed over to the tiny dancer's home. She arrived there within twenty minutes.

When she got inside, he found Kerith on the floor with his legs and arms in a circular motion while a familiar song played. "Um...?", she started off, catching the others' attention. Jayden had gotten off the couch and ran up to her. "Hey, Emmy! Just playing Just Dance! And as you can see Kerith is playing _'I'm an Albatraoz'_. It was a dare.", the Hispanic girl cleared, leading Emilia more into the living room. The older giggled as she began to watch the male twin dance to very upbeat song. "That speaks more Jaryn."

"Shut up.", Kerith hissed, finishing the song. He quickly moved when his score totaled up. "Not ever doing that song again. Ever.", he promised, taking his seat next to his twin. Glitch had came in that moment, hand rubbing his neck. His green eyes had first met Bodie, glaring with death. Emilia noticed. "What did my partner do this time?"

Glitch uncovered his neck, showing a very red mark. "Your partner's a very mean biter!"

"Oh you know you liked it!", Bodie retorted back, making his younger boyfriend blush. Glitch coughed in his hand, ignoring the mischievous stares. "Maybe... but that doesn't mean anything."

The male lifeguard crossed his arms. "Hm. Well, I'm going up next."

He stood up with Aubrey and Mo, who volunteered to do a three-player song with him. "Ami, can you put it on... um... _'Same Old Love'_?", Aubrey requested. The DJ nodded, using the remote to select said song. "This song goes out to all the couples out here tonight.", she teased. Jayden flicked her head. "Shush, Ami.", she said as the three dancers started their chosen song. It was mostly arm-moving. Which actually didn't work for Mo who got the lowest score on it.

"Bull-effing-shit.", he frowned, plopping down next to Nixx who rubbed his arm. "It's okay, Momo."

"Hey, Ni-Ni! We're up next!", Sakuri announced, pulling the older up. Amija, Jayden, Sakuri and Nixx stood side by side, spread out to give each other some room. Glitch's living room was actually pretty big, even bigger when you move the coffee table and some sofas back.

"Dare, let's put on some Britney!", Amija cheesed. Dare nodded and played _'Circus'_. Of course, Nixx complained because he was the player 4 with the funky ringer outfit. It wasn't that though. It was because Mo commented him dressing like that for his next birthday.

The group worked in sync with the moves, each getting the gold moves every time. They got so into it, they ended up singing together.

* * *

 _ **All eyes on me**_

 _ **In the center of the ring**_

 _ **Just like a circus**_

 _ **When I crack that whip**_

 _ **Everybody gonna trip**_

 _ **Like a circus**_

 _ **Don't stand there watching me, follow me**_

 _ **Show me what you can do**_

 _ **Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor**_

 _ **Just like a circus**_

* * *

They ended the song, perfectly, each of the other dancers clapping and whistling. "Sakuri, you looked so cute dancing as the cat girl!", MacCoy teased, Dare nodding in agreement. Sakuri blushed at her two idols. "Oh stop you two!"

"Did you see Nixx? He really knows how to play a girl!", Lima taunted, Rasa laughing. Nixx hissed like the cat he was. "Fuck you!"

"Who made the bunny mad this time?", Kina asked, walking into the room with Hyuk behind her. Her petite hand was nuzzling her growing baby bump while the munching on some cold pizza with the other. Yes, she was craving cold cheese pizza. Aubrey and Jaryn made a face. "Ew. Is that cold pizza?", the female twin asked. Kina nodded. "Yup."

Hyuk huffed. "She was craving it. She threaten to chop of my... 'baby-maker' if I heated it up for her." Glitch gave his mom a look. "Eomma!"

Kina just shrugged, still eating the pizza. Rasa was suddenly pushed on his feet from the couch. "Hey! What's with you?!", he growled, looking back at Angel. "Your turn, jefe!"

"Please don't call me that. I swear it's like you're calling me a heifer.", the older male sighed, going up to stand next to Lil' T with MacCoy standing on the other side of here. Amija, taking back her claimed position of song selector, selected _'Hey Mama'_ by David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj and Afrojack. During their performance, Lil' T had proved she was indeed Taye's sister. She was epic, her bestie cheering her on. "Go, T! Go! Show the old man who's boss!", Glitch teased. At one point, Rasa had stopped and threw a pillow at his face. But that wasn't stopping the teen.

Eventually, when the song ended, Glitch was chased through the room, upstairs, and then back downstairs to the outside. It stopped after ten minutes. Jayden recorded the whole thing.

"This is so going on the next Showcase."

"Alright. Who's next?", Amija asked. Lima stepped up. "I'm going! Play _'Fun'_ for me, DJ Star!", the female agent requested. The cousin of Mo nodded, but then stopped when she noticed something. "Um… Lima? Are you wearing heels?"

She was. She wore open toed dark teal heels to go with her white and dark teal blouse and light blue skinny jeans. Her hair was in her usual hairstyle.

"Yup! Now play the song and put it on the hardest difficulty! I feel pumped up today!"

"You must be... but that's what I like about you!", Kina chuckled, taking a seat next to her son. Glitch nuzzled into her side. "She always is. The other day we went to go shopping and Lima made it a competition between her and Aubrey on who can buy the most stuff. Surprisingly, she was."

"I don't like losing.", the female agent admitted as she started dancing. Truth be told, the group was impressed to see Lima move like a pro. In heels! She never disappoints! Never!

She ended with the perfect pose, winning with five stars. Rasa was the first to clap, the others following behind with Emilia whistling. "Awesome sauce, Lima!", Jayden cheered. Lima bowed at the applause. "Thank you. Thank you. Who's next?"

"I am!", Dare volunteered. Amija smirked, knowing the perfect song for her. "Alright, Dare.", she said, going to a certain famous Vocaloid song for her. Dare squealed when she instantly recognized the song. It was _'Ievan Polkka'_ sung by Hatsune Miku. And ironically, the pink haired dancer wore a white sleeveless tee with said idol on it in chibi form.

Sakuri had began giggling. "This song is an all-time favorite for Misu. Everytime I play it for her, she starts to dance and laugh. I even got her the green onion for her on her last birthday."

"I could never understand this song... but I like it!", T admitted as she started humming to the tune. Dare looked absolutely cute doing it, moving her arm up and down just like Miku. MacCoy was recording it all. "That's my girl.", he cheered on. Dare blushed. "Oh stop it you!" The male deejay chuckled. "Not ever."

Amija and Nixx exchanged glances with smirks on their faces. It was no secret that MacCoy and Dare were dating, but they seem so discreet about it. That's what made them both adorable.

"Alright, who's up?!", Amija asked as Dare moved from in front of the television once the song was over. Glitch wanted to go last now that _'Ievan Polkka'_ was stuck in his head. Angel decided to go. "It's me, chica. Play _'Stuck on a Feeling'_ , por favor?", the Hispanic male asked. Amija nodded. "Got it. Hey, even when we're just playing a game, I'm still the DJ!"

"Better than MacCoy!", Nixx teased. MacCoy threw a pillow at him. "Shut it!" Dare nuzzled in his neck. "You're still my DJ, Macky."

"Macky?", Bodie questioned. MacCoy crossed his arms. "Still better than 'boo'."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, I make Glitch so dizzy that it's impossible for him to say my whole name." Glitch blushed. "BODIE!" The lifeguard didn't stand a chance when Glitch took a pillow and tried to suffocate him with it. It took Hyuk and Mo to pry him off. Hyuk held his son down while Kina ran her slender fingers through his hair to calm him down. "It's okay, sweetheart. Bodie just like people to know that you belong to him because he loves you. Right, Bodie?" Bodie squealed under the serious, creepy glare Kina was giving him. "Yes, ma'am."

They looked up when they saw Angel sit down while Emilia, Taye, and Jaryn took his spot. "I thought..."

"I'm done, amigo. While that went on, I was playing my song."

"I recorded it though for Trisha. She's going to stuck on you later.", Aubrey teased.

The song _'Fancy'_ began to play throughout the living room. Kerith had spoke up from not speaking for a while. "Sister, I didn't know you listen to these kind of songs."

"Sometimes. It's catchy!", Jaryn admitted, moving to her part as play 2. Taye was player 1 while Emilia was player 3. "Who dat? Who dat? I-G-G-Y! 'Bout to blooowww!", Emilia shouted, matching her dancer's moves flawlessly. The female trio ended up with very close scores, Taye winning with at leasat three points higher than Emilia and five than Jaryn.

"Okay. Glitch is the only one that hasn't gone so far.", the Flash4wrd leader announced. Said teen crossed his arms. "Well, I wanted everyone else to have a turn. I was being fair."

"I wasn't saying that's a bad thing! Now go ahead, nano!"

Mo chuckled. "Stealing my nicknames."

"I can!"

Amija watched as Glitch stood to do his song. "Alright, Ami, just choose a random song for me."

The Techz leader raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure about that? You might regret it."

"Nothing can be that bad."

The brunette shrugged. "Alright. But you might just hate me later for this. Unless Bodie decides to award you for this later."

Glitch's green widened as he watched Amija choose the song. "Wait! Any song but that one! I'll do _'Let it Go'_ before doing that song!"

"Too late, my little friend!" Mo began to laugh as the song displayed on the screen. "I'm so blackmailing you with this!"

"Mo, I swear that I will kill you and make a coat out of your skin if you do that!", Glitch promised. Mo stopped laughing. "That's a little dark even for you."

"Where you think he gets it?", Hyuk asked, nudging his head to Kina's direction. Everyone stared at her. "Que?", Angel and Jayden questioned. Kina shrugged. "The dude had it coming. I didn't do it, but I bet he's still bearing the scar."

"And this was in high school." Hyuk sighed. "I mean Kina and I practically grew up with each other, but that moment I knew she was the one I wanted to be the mother of my kids. The only woman for me.", he cooed, kissing Kina's reddened cheek. The woman laughed, squirming for him. "Hyuk! Stop it!"

Glitch sighed. "You two are real cute, you know that?"

"Where do you think you get it? As if you don't act like that with Bodie!"

Said blonde chuckled. "He gets all shy sometimes."

"Okay, are we going to discuss the love lives of our couples here or is Glitch going to do the song?', T asked. Glitch huffed. "Neither."

"Glitch, if you play and get at least four stars or higher Mo and I won't kiss or cuddle for a week.", Nixx promised. Mo snapped his gaze to him as Glitch smirked. "Nixx, why would you say that?!"

"Because I can. Besides, I'm good."

"I'll do it. Besides, I want to see Mo suffer for that prank he pulled with the turkey on my birthday.", Glitch admitted as Amija restarted the song. The tune to _'Chiwawa'_ started to play as Glitch pretended he was walking a small dog.

Jayden giggled as he moved his arms up and down before doing a hyped small version of the Caramelldansen. "I think G and Dare are tied in doing cutesy songs."

"Whatever!", the said teen shouted as he got done to do the cat part. That's when the growing kittens, Piffy and Cat-ptain came in. The kittens had stopped as Glitch switched sides. They looked confused as to why their owner was pretending to clean himself.

"Meow?", Piffy questioned. Sakuri chuckled. "It's just for the game, Piffy."

The kittens just meowed again in response and jumped into Bodie's lap. They watched as Glitch repeated his earlier moves before ending the song. He didn't even stay to see his final score. Instead, he ran out the living room and upstairs. There was a loud slamming of his door. "NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!"

Everyone blinked. "At least he won the bet.", Rasa reminded. Mo groaned. "Damn. Looks like I have to go home and cry now."

Kina then suddenly stood. "Before you turn that off, I want to play a song!" Hyuk gave her a look. "Honey, you're-"

"I know I'm pregnant, honey. I'm not that big though. I can still move like I did before I got pregnant. Now you're going to let me play, boy." Hyuk raised his hands in surrender. "Alright. Alright. Go on, love." Kina gave him a chaste kiss. "Thank you. Ami! Play _'Animals'_ on extreme!"

"Kina!", everyone bellowed. "Kina, you didn't say-"

"Hyuk, you should know you don't want to make a pregnant woman angry."

Glitch made his reappearance. "She's right."

Amija played the song for her. "Here you go, Kina.", she said with some nervousness. She didn't want to make her angry. At all. Kina smiled. "Thank you."

She then started moving to the electro beats of _'Aminals'._ The woman did impress the others, no doubt showing she was Glitch's mother. "I'm guessing Hyuk is the parent that can't dance.", Lima guessed. Kina laughed as her turn ended, earning a very high score with five stars. "Oh he can dance alright. Glitch and this baby are proof enough." Hyuk smirked. "Keep that up."

"I just might."

Glitch and the others could only face-palmed themselves.

* * *

 **Sorry it took forever to update! It was suppose to be updated Friday, but I had no access to the internet! No access!**

 **Anyways, review!**


	6. Heel Me Out!

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: I could only wish that I own Dance Central. Yet, I do not. But I own my OCs that feature in these chapters. I also don't any songs or the lyrics featured in this chapter... or other chapters that is to follow.**

 **Note: So read my reviews and I want to thank you guys so much! And because I love you guys so much I decided to use one of the ideas that was pitched at me. Thought it was cool, so I'm using it! And I'm thanking you again for it!**

 **Also, I greatly apologize for this long wait! Very, very sorry!**

 **Forward to chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Heel Me Out!

When she got the call, Lima was munching on a chocolate chip muffin and reading one her detective novels. She flipped the book over and settled it down on the table.

"Hello?"

-Lima! Rasa needs you over at the HQ ASAP!-

Lima recognized the caller to be Lil' T. The female agent groaned. "What is it now?"

-Well, he called for a meeting. He said it's mostly for us girls. I don't know why though.-

The older just shrugged, holding the phone with her shoulder while she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

In twenty minutes, Lima found herself at the DCI HQ. She didn't stop until she was inside the meeting room. "What's going on? Rasa, is there another dangerous thing I have to do? Did you eat Jacqueline's cookies?" She stopped asking the questions when she noticed how each of the girl dancers were present, sitting in their usual seats. The only males present was Phil (And if you're reading my Avengers stories, I'm not talking about that one), Rasa, and Nixx. She also noticed black boxes piled in a pyramid on the middle of the table.

"Um... Rasa, what's going on?", she repeated. Rasa got out his seat, walking around the table to her. "Lima. I have a request for you." He turned to looked at the girls. "Apparently, I recently learned something the girls can't do when it comes to dancing."

"And what's that?"

Amija sighed, leaning back against her chair. "Most of us can't dance in heels."

Lima blinked. "Wait... so...?" Rasa nodded. "Yup. You're going to teach them."

* * *

The girls and Nixx found themselves an hour and a half later at the Dance Studio. Nixx was accompanying them to make sure none of them try to get out of it. Jayden and Emilia for examples.

Each of the girls wore a purple tee with their name on the back of it while the front had read, "DCI GIRLZ" written in black writing and dark blue jean bottoms. Amija and Sakuri wore pleated mid-thigh skirts. Aubrey and Jaryn wore shorts that went mid-thigh while Emilia and Jayden wore theirs to their knees. Lil' T wore capris. Taye and Dare wore pants. And each of the girls wore black heels in many styles that ranged from two to four inches tall.

Lima had worn what she called her 'dance teacher' clothes. Her slender legs were covered in dark grey leggings that scrunched at the bottom. Her top was a loose dark purple shirt that hung off one shoulder with her name written in black and outlined in silver on the front. And of course, she wore black strapped dancing heels.

Nixx happened to be sitting on one of the benches, watching from the sidelines. He really had nothing better to do today. Mo and Chase were on a date (which he pushed himself) and his dance crew was here. His parents were doing their own things. Well, his father was at home trying to fix a broken table and window due to an accident involving Glitch's kittens and a vase. Nixx didn't want to be around Dante while he does that. He gets way into it.

His mother was with Kina and Hyuk at the clinic to check on the unborn baby. Glitch was either with them so he could coo over his upcoming sibling or Bodie trying to make babies of his own.

Either way, Nixx had landed himself here because he refused to hang out with the remaining boys. Rasa was going to make him do paperwork, Angel would probably drag him along to see Trisha and he didn't want to see them make-out, and MacCoy was going to try to get him to learn how to deejay. Nope. He had Amija for that.

And who knows what the hell Kerith and Oblio were doing? Probably yoga. Or reading. Something.

"Umm... Lima, why are we in heels again?", Dare asked, staring down at hers in displeasure. Lima crossed her arms at the question with an added huff. "I'm highly disappointed in you girls. You can't dance in heels! A good dancer would know how to!", she scowled.

"But Sakuri, Jayden and I dance in heeled boots! Doesn't that count?!", Amija countered. Lima shook her head. "Not good enough. Now every one be silent right now.", she ordered.

The girls stayed silent, not wanting to further anger the older woman. The only sound was Nixx's fingers fumbling with his laptop, going through the playlist Lima had selected for her lessons. "Lima, it's all set.", he said.

Lima smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Thank you, my dear little helper. Ladies, Nixx shall be assisting with the lessons today. Apparently, he can dance in heels... higher than four inches.", she added with a glance at the Techz girl trio. Aubrey gasped with the others looked at the only male in shock.

"How's that possible?!"

"I had to learn at one point when my mom had some event going on. I had filled in for a girl that got sick so I learned how to dance in heels within two hours. It was a success.", he deadpanned.

"And now that's aside, let's get started, shall we?"

The girls groaned.

* * *

About five hours later, each of the students were scattered about the room in exhaustion. They prayed for the day to hurry up and end this agonizing time of learning the torture of dancing in heels.

Although, some of the results were promising. Emilia was actually very good in dancing in heels because she had a gift of extremely great balance. Aubrey was just as good, but she still had some trouble. Taye was only struggling with side steps and T could barely stand, yet she managed. The Techz girl threesome (no, not that) were good as Emilia, if not better. Dare was struggling a bit, but she seem to be the only one to enjoy the teaching.

To Lima, it was progress.

"Okay. So I see what each of you are struggling with, but I guarantee you that soon you will be able to overcome this difficulty. So get up now!"

"Lima, please can we just take a break?! We've been dancing to hours to Fifth Harmony, Aaliyah, Nicki Minaj, Rihanna, Beyoncé, and flipping Demi Lovato! My ankles are burning in misery here!", Jayden complained.

Lima sighed. Okay, maybe she have been hard on the girls for the past five hours. She had screamed, demanded and worked those girls to the bone. Hmm. She should take pity on them.

"Alright. Alright. You girls can take a break. We could always pick this up tomorrow."

Hearing that, the room filled with relieved sighs. Except Dare. She pouted in silence, but went along with having a break. Nixx walked over to Lima and handed her a phone. "Rasa's on the line.", he said. Lima got the phone from him and answered it. "Yes, dark sexy man?"

-Lima, can you stop calling me that?-

"Jackie lets me call you that."

-Doesn't matter. Anyways, I'm calling to see how everything is. Are the girls doing okay?-

Lima looked back as the said group and saw each of them chatting away about today's lessons. Well, Dare and Sakuri looked to be playing some clapping game and then thumb wrestling. "Fine. They're doing better than I expected."

-Good. Because in a week's time, they will have to perform for the upcoming Showcase. I assigned the girls. And they have to dance in heels.-

The female boss' eyes widened. "R-really?"

-Uh huh. That won't be an issue. Will it, Lima?-

"Not at all! I'll tell them the news! Talk to you later, bro!"

The brunet quickly hung up the phone befor tossing it right back at Nixx, who caught it with ease. He raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!"

Lima turned away and began biting her thumb nervously. Nixx's eyebrows raised at her sudden unease and stepped back. "Um... is there anything I should be concerned about at the moment?"

"No! Just... uh... a midlife crisis!"

"Then I should be concerned. Lima, is there something I can do to help you? Did Rasa called about the girls?"

In utter defeat, Lima nodded.

* * *

Now you would expect that after the phone call that Lima would immediately inform the girls, right? No. She actually debated on even telling the girls. Eventually guilt ate her up but at the very last minute.

Lima eventually came out with it on their six day of training, the day before the Showcase. They noticed her uneasiness, which was a sign of something bad because Lima _never_ gets uneasy. "Lima, is something wrong? You've been kind of shaky all day.", T pointed out just as Dare skipped behind her in pink platforms. "Uh... well... no... yes... maybe... no..."

"Come on, Li-Li. Spit it out. You can tell us. What's going on?", Emilia questioned. Lima's skin seem to have been drained of its color then. "Well... DURINGTHENEXTSHOWCASEYOUGIRLSHAVETOPERFORM!ANDINHEELS!"

The girls blinked, not catching anything Lima had said. "Um... can you clear up for us, Lima?", Taye asked, placing her hands on her hips. Lima exhaled. "Sorry. Well, you how we have the Showcase tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?", Amija questioned.

Behind her, Dare was pranced around her platforms. At the moment, she was being a real Pinkie Pie.

"At the Showcase, you girls have to perform. And in heels."

Silence. (Hmm... that's becoming a trend in my fics.)

But, more silence.

The girls exchanged looks, each stare wide with fear and lost hope. "No."

"Yes. Sadly, yes."

"HOW COME YOU'RE JUST TELLING US THIS?!", Jayden growled. Lima shrugged. "I don't know! I just panicked! But look on the bright side! You girls practically mastered dancing in heels just in the nick of time. And we get to choose the song. So before the day is out we could come up with a routine."

"I guess. That works.", Aubrey agreed.

"Well, since that's out of Lima's insane mind, let's get started on this routine."

* * *

That whole afternoon and night, the female half of the crews had formulated their routine and the song they were going to use. They even got their outfits and make-up ready.

The following day, they each woke up prepared and shaky. Each girl held the same fear...

"WHAT IF I FALL WHILE DANCING?!"

Of course, there was hope. All week, they had practiced and they had practiced for this. Honestly, the chicas of dance wanted to be able to dance in heels for Lima's sake. She was like another mother to them. Their mentor. Their captain. Their fall back. Lima was their heart and soul, so it was time they shown her that. To show what they learned for the Queen of Dance.

* * *

"Oh my... I swear you guys have to stop that! We're about to go onstage and you don't need to be giving the audience boy on boy action!"

"Aaawww! Ami, don't be mad because Azzy's not here so you can show off girl on girl action."

"Fuck you, Glitch. Fuck you and your blond boyfriend."

"Damn. What did I do to you?"

Sakuri had turned in time to grab Amija from jumping the couple. "Uh... She's just nervous."

"NO I AM NOT! ARGH!"

Bodie whimpered, hiding behind his younger lover when Amija growled. Glitch looked behind him, giving him a questioning stare. "Really, boo?"

"Sorry. Amija's scary when she's so... angry."

"Mo-san, I think I am in need of your assistance!", Sakuri pleaded, now gripping her older fellow dancer by her arms. Mo had sighed and came over. "Amija, what is your problem?"

Amija stopped struggling and composed herself. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all."

Mo gave her a stare that said, 'I don't fucking believe you.'

"Sure. You say that."

"Uh, you guys are going on in two minutes.", a crew man announced. At that, Lil' T whooped. "I'm so ready for this."

"Same here!", Dare cheered, hooking her covered arms around MacCoy's neck. She kissed his cheek sweetly before nuzzling him. "This is going to be fun!"

Music had then started, signifying the Showcase was getting ready to start. The host, Scarlet DyLo, had came out. Prepped, polished, and glammed out as usual. Her red hair swished behind her like a cape as she bounced onstage. "Hello, fellow DC fans! This is your host and idol, Scarlet DyLo here with another Showcase! Today, we have a surprise for you, but first let's give a warm welcome to the true stars of the show! Come on out, Dance Central!"

On that cue, in the front row, Hyuk and Kina as well as the rest of the parents of the Techz Crew cheered on holding signs as they saw their kids. "There goes my baby boy! Love you, sweetie!", Kina smiled, waving at Glitch who waved back.

Each dancer sat by their respective dance partners, Dare bouncing in her seat once in a while.

"It's good to have you peeps back on the stage today.", Scarlet started.

"Same here, Scarlet. How are you, girl?", Taye asked. "Just fine. So, there's been a recent hit of rumors of two of our bachelors are finally hooked. Angel, Rasa, care to state if these rumors are true?"

At that, said men blushed. "Well, uhh... they are.", Rasa answered before clearing his throat. Lima giggled. "Oh yeah! Rasa's girl is a beauty and such a sweetheart. And she's French! I call that a bonus!"

"Sounds fun. Angel?"

"Si. I do have a lady now. Yo la quiero mucho."

Jayden cooed. "How sweet."

Scarlet smiled. "Aaahh. So what happened between you and Miss Aubrey?"

"We decided to stay friends. Besides, I got myself a man. And he is everything I could ask for. No offense, Angel."

"None taken, Aubrey."

"I can sense the love. Amija, how are you and my little sis? Lately she's been just going nuts over you."

Amija chuckled nervously. The audience seem to have gotten closer to hear about this. "Well, honestly, Scarlet, I like your sister. A lot. Sure she can be a little extra at times, but that's what I like about Azmaria. She's cool, collected, and caring. She's the potential girlfriend."

"Glad to hear. Hopefully, you can be my future sister-in-law. Now how about some questions from the audience?"

At that, many hands were up in the air. Including the DC Parents.

"Uh... You!"

Yuri, Sakuri's mother, stepped up to the stage and was given a mic. "Kon'nichiwa, on'na no akachan!" (Hi, baby girl!)

"Kon'nichiwa, okaasan!" (Hi, mom!)

"What's your name, miss?", Scarlet asked, stepping to Yuri's side. "Yuri, Sakuri's mother. And right over there is Takeshi, Sakuri's father." And in his lap was Sakuri's baby sister, Misu. The toddler giggled seeing her sister and blowing baby kisses her way. At that, the audience cooed at the cuteness. "And that's Misu, the baby."

"She's adorable. Looks as if good genes runs in the family. So what's your question?"

"Well, I wonder if the crew's staying the night again."

"Yes! We are, Aunt Yuri!", Nixx answered. Yuri smiled an angelic smile. "Alright. You cuties have fun!" She then skipped back to her seat. Scarlet blinked after her. "So... anymore questions from the audience?"

* * *

Forty minutes had passed of commercials, questions and mini games. It was now getting to the end of the Showcase. The moment that was been waited on. The girls had went out back to the dressing rooms to change while the last it of commericals went on.

When the Showcase was back on air, Scarlet came up. "We're back with more the Dance Central Showcase and as you are well aware I am Scarlet DyLo. Earlier in the show I mentioned that today we have a special surprise for you all. Well, here it is. The girls of DC have a special performance for us today! So let's all clap for them!"

The audience cheered on loudly as the female counterparts came out. Amija, Jayden, Emilia, Jaryn, and Taye from the right. And Sakuri, Lil' T, Miss Aubrey, Dare, and Lima from the left. Each of them rocked out in silver, black and neon purple outfits with matching accessories, make-up and hairstyles. For once, Aubrey had worn her hair straight with color in them. On their feet was the heels the practiced in for a whole week. With their whole unionized, dark glammed look, they looked like an army.

With the entrance, their chosen song started to play, starting off with an dragged out alarm before it went to the start beat of the song. When the girls met the middle of the stage the song began the vocalz, each dancer stepping to the side and then to the other.

* * *

 _Ladies all across the world_

 _Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

 _If you're with me, let me see your hands_

 _Stand up and salute_

 _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pump, or lace up your boots_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

* * *

Most of the men in the audience were actually enchanted by their moves. The women was all gong-ho and on it with saluting.

* * *

 _It's who we are_

 _We don't need no camouflage_

No. No you don't. You're too hot for that.

 _It's the female federal_

 _And we're taking off_

 _If you with me, women let me hear you say_

 _Ladies all across the world_

 _Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

 _If you're with me,let me see your hands_

 _Stand up and salute_

 _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

 _Attention! (Salute!)_

 _Attention! (Salute!)_

 _Attention! (Huh!)_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

* * *

By now, the audience, including those watching the performance on a screen, was singing along to the song. Misu had gotten off Takeshi's lap to dance and yell, "Salute!" in her own toddler way. Scarlet had gotten up to sing and dance along, too.

* * *

 _Sisters, we are everywhere_

 _Warriors, your country needs you_

 _If you're ready, ladies, better keep steady_

 _Ready, aim, shoot_

 _Don't need ammunition on a mission_

 _And we'll hit you with the truth_

 _Divas, queens, we don't need no man, salute!_

* * *

Being this was Scarlet DyLo, it became more hype. Amija had took the front and begun to sing as well for the next solo part. After that, the rest of the girls was singing, too. Doing their dance with pure grace and fierceness. They _really_ did seem like an actual all female army now. Complete with heels.

* * *

 _Sisters, we are everywhere_

 _Warriors, your country needs you_

 _If you're ready, ladies, better keep steady_

 _Ready, aim, shoot_

 _Don't need ammunition on a mission_

 _And we'll hit you with the truth_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

 _It's who we are_

 _We don't need no camouflage_

 _It's the female federal_

 _And we're taking off_

 _If you're with me, women, let me hear you say...!_

* * *

Now, it was the male dancers of DC that couldn't resist singing along. Who could at this point? The song was catchy and the girls made it even better rocking out to it. General Lima was awesome decked out in black and killer stilettos! Rasa gives his sis props for that. He always knew Lima was a hardcore chick. Nothing, I mean, _nothing_ held this woman down. She has her moments, but you had to love her.

* * *

 _Ladies all across the world_

 _Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

 _If you're with me,let me see your hands_

 _Stand up and salute_

 _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

 _Attention! (Salute!)_

 _Attention! (Salute!)_

 _Attention! (Huh!)_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

* * *

At this moment, it got quiet just for the three amigas of Techz to sing this part along with Lil' T. And believe it or not, T was just a good a singer as she was a dancer.

* * *

 _You think we're just pretty things_

 _You couldn't be more wrong_

 _(We're standing strong, we carry on)_

 _Knock us, but we keep moving up (We're moving up, yeah!)_

 _Can't stop a hurricane, ladies, it's time to awake! (Yeah!)_

* * *

Jaryn, Miss Aubrey, Emilia, Dare and Taye had did the next part, stepping up each time they sung.

* * *

 _Attention!_

 _Attention!_

 _Individuals!_

 _Originals!_

 _Huh!_

 _Let me hear you say...!_

* * *

The girls joined back together again, the music now getting louder as their dance got get more vicious with the rhythm.

* * *

 _Ladies all across the world_

 _Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

 _If you're with me,let me see your hands_

 _Stand up and salute_

 _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

 _Attention! (Salute!)_

 _Attention! (Salute!)_

 _Attention! (Huh!)_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

* * *

Lima now took the front, finishing up the song in a way only Lima could do.

* * *

 _Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun_

 _Let us stand together!_

 _And remember: men fight great, but women are greater fighters!_

 _Huh!_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

* * *

The song ended with their final pose with the girls standing in an horizontal line with their hands in salutes. The audience was standing out their seats, clapping and whistling at the overall performance. The girls were now panting from the exhausting of dancing, singing, and trying not to trip in heels. They dispersed as Scarlet took her place on the stage, Lil' T and Amija falling by Nixx and Glitch's side as the two gave them water bottles.

"Well, there you have it, Dance Central City! The women and girls are DC have proven tonight that they are greater fighters and dancers. And just as our Showcase is coming to a close. So, to end it all, this is Scarlet DyLo saluting and bidding you all a good night!"

* * *

The very next day, Taye and Lil' T had walked into the meeting room, feeling vibes coming from it. That's either a good or bad thing, considering it was a Saturday.

They noticed how Lima was smiling brightly like the Grinch while Rasa had an almost identical smirk. "Um... alright, is something up?", the younger half of Flash4wrd asked as the sisters sat down. Lima nodded. "You could say. Due to last night's performance, we can officially say you girls are supreme Dance Central Intelligence dancers. Congrats!"

"Epicness!", Amija squealed, grabbing onto Nixx and hugging him tightly around the neck before doing the same to Mo.

"Total accomplishment! Now I can go rub this in my brothers' face! Ha ha!", Jayden laughed before she sprinted out the room. Everyone blinked after her. "Uh... should be worried?", MacCoy asked, looking over at the Glitterati twins who shrugged in response.

Sakuri shook her head. "Nah. Antonio and Miguel had been bugging her about not being 'girly' enough. So this is considered payback."

"Oh. Who's up for pizza?", Angel asked.

"I am! If you're paying, dude!", Glitch exclaimed. Angel scoffed. "You have Bodie for that."

Of course, Bodie did pay along with Angel and Rasa. It was for a late International Women's Day for the girls! After all, after that week of wearing and dancing and even _sleeping_ in nothing but heels, it was well deserved.

* * *

 **Well, there goes chapter 6! Which was waited for since forever! Again, I greatly apologize. Chapter 7 is already being started on at the moment.**

 **But I got to say, half of this was an experience from me wearing heels for my graduation. It was awesome, yet a killer with the heels. Imagine wearing green long robes with heels that are probably only an inch or two tall while you are only 5'3". I'm short! I had to be between two tall boys! And one of them was as tall as Bodie! He's the tallest in the game, people!**

 **Enough ranting!**

 **PS: The song for the Showcase was Little Mix's 'Salute'.**

 **Review!**


	7. More Hair Color, More Chaos

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any official rights to the original characters to Dance Central or any songs or other characters from other merchandises! Just the OCs! Except, Trisha and Trevor. They belong to Sia Rdio.**

 **Note: I've been really on edge about dying my hair purple lately, and yes, that is my favorite color. So you can imagine my favorite outfits for everyone in DC3. Yeah... *avoids eye contact* Anyways, I wrote this chapter based on my hair debating! Also in chapter two, I meant to also include the DC Petz as well. (Yes, I'm putting a 'z'.)**

 **Cat-ptain Bodie the Lifeguard - Glitch's blonde, blue-eyed kitten**

 **Piffy Glitch Fluffpaws - Glitch's black, green-eyed kitten with colored fur depending on Glitch's color streak**

 **Baby Panda Momo - Nixx's baby panda who I decided later is a she and didn't realize I named her after Mo until much later... yeah...**

 **I also re-designed the Techz Crew Logo!**

 **Hope you enjoy and thanks again for sticking with me for this story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: More Hair Color, More Chaos

Honest to say, it was a good day to wake up on. Nixx had stretched out his limbs with an added cute yawn belong rolling over off the bed. He opened his greeted by his pet baby panda, Panda Momo, who they discovered was indeed a girl.

She grew out of her pink stage now, and was rocking fur and was a bit bigger. Though Nixx could still carry her in just his petite hand. The panda cooed, pawing his nose and then crawling onto his face. Nixx giggled at the gesture. "Morning to you, too, Momo. Are you ready to start the day?"

In response, the panda cooed again. Nixx rolled onto his stomach and kissed her nose. "Of course. I'm gonna shower and get dressed. You can make it down by yourself?"

At that, Momo crawled out.

Nixx watched her with a smile before going into his bathroom.

He showered, groomed and got dressed in some clothes he picked out the night before. Purple jeans, a silver studded belt, and a black tee with white and purple vector graphics on it. He wore thin black bracelets and a thicker silver wristband to complete with black ankle boots. He decided no color on his hair today once his phone cued in. He picked it up hearing the text tune play. "Hm..."

He picked it up, read the message which said, 'Ni-Ni, come over 2 my house ASAP! - Ami'

"Wonder what she's up to this time...", Nixx muttered to himself as he trotted downstairs. He waltzed in the kitchen finding Momo chewing on some lettuce while Kimberly sipped on some coffee and Dante playing some puzzle in a book. He looked up hearing his son come in. "Hey, baby boy."

"Morning, Daddy. Morning, Mama.", Nixx greeted, giving Dante a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Kimberly. "Morning, baby. Got any plans today?"

"Well, Amija texted me to come over. I guess it's urgent because she wanted me to be there 'ASAP'."

"I can drive you over. I just need to figure out the last number to this.", Dante offered, mulling over the puzzle. Nixx looked over his shoulder, joining him. "Hm. It's two."

Dante blinked, looked at Nixx, and back at the puzzle. He smiled. "Ha! It is." He wrote down the number before closing the book and standing up. "Alright, Ni-Ni. Let's go."

Nixx followed his father out the door, waving his mom and panda a 'see you later'. The two jumped into Dante's black Camaro. "So, have clues what Amija wants you for?", the older male asked. "Nope. Honestly, there hasn't been a day when she _hasn't_ surprised me."

"Same here. It's like she plans these things. Also, have you, Chase and Mo had your threesome date yet?"

Nixx squealed and blushed, giving his dad a wide, blue-eyed stare of disbelief. "D-Dad! That's not something you ask your son!"

"I disagree. As your father I have to look out for my baby boy. Just curious. It's not like I asked who tops, Mo or Chase."

"I'd never thought to actually have this conversation with my father. And do you really want to know _that_?!"

Dante made a face. "No. Not really. I don't think I need those images."

"You put yourself in that position."

"Alright. Alright. You got a point there."

* * *

A few minutes later, Nixx had made it to Amija's. He got out the car along with Dante. The two was greeted by Mariah at the door. "Hey, Nixxy! Hi, Dante! How are you two?"

"Just fine, Mariah. Don't you have a lunch date with the girls today?", Dante asked. "Yup. Also, Richard may need your assistance out back. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Nope.", the slightly older answered, popping the 'p'. "Need something to do besides puzzles and asking my son about his sex life.", he deadpanned before walking off. Mariah blinked down at Nixx who in response sighed. "Don't ask. Amija's upstairs?"

"Uh huh. Along with Jayden, Sakuri, Glitch and Lil' T."

"Okay."

Nixx went upstairs to Amija's room, finding the older dancer there along with the mentioned others. "Hi, Nixx.", they all greeted. "Hey." He noticed Amija's hair was wrapped up into a towel. "Did you just wash your hair?"

"Uh huh. Smells like lavender." Amija then motioned her friends to follow her into the bathroom. Each noticed six black labeled bottles with colored tops sitting on the counter top. "So... project?", T teased. "Something like that. I want to do my hair in a rainbow, but I'm going to need some help. Are ya'll in?"

"Of course, Ami-chan! What are those colors?", Sakuri asked.

Amija now took the towel off her head, revealing moist waves that stopped mid-back. "They're all neon colors. Flamingo pink, disco orange, lemon yellow, apple green, aqua beach blue, and twilight purple."

"They all sound like cute colors. I'm actually feeling that lemon yellow.", Glitch said. "Only because it reminds you of your boyfriend.", Jayden giggled. Glitch smirked. "Oh yeah. I love pulling on those locks."

"I actually like the flamingo pink.", Nixx admitted.

"Same. But that aqua beach blue is kawaii!", Sakuri said.

"I got to say that apple green is my color.", T added in. Jayden nodded. "I'm game with that disco orange. Reminds me of fire! FIRE! I got the orange!"

Everyone took a step back. It was official that Jayden had to be one of those kind of people.

"That leaves me with the twilight purple. I love purple anyways. Let's get started on this.", Amija declared. Each person grabbed their chosen color to begun, but something unfortunate had happened. T had went to go grab some tin foil and gloves but she didn't notice a small thick lavender puddle on the floor. Taking a step forward, she found herself falling back. The others noticed and went to grab her only to have landed on the floor as well. The thing that was heard was thuds, shouts and opening of bottles.

* * *

"You think they're alive?"

"Oh my god, Richie! They're breathing! Look, they're moving now!"

Groans had descended around the room as six pairs of eyes opened. Glitch was the first to wake up, noticing that they weren't in the bathroom, but in Amija's room on her bed. "Ugh... what happened?"

"Well, Dante and I came up here to find you kids on the bathroom floor. There was a mess of hair dye everywhere. Looked as if MLP came and threw up on the floor and you.", Richard answered. Amija gasped. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah."

"Wait, that would mean...", Jayden trailed off. She grabbed a lock of her hair slowly and glanced at it in shock. Her hair was a stunning, vibrant orange. "Oh... my... dance..."

Seeing the Hispanic's reaction, the others ran to the nearest mirrors... and screamed. Dante and Richard covered their ears at the horrid shrieks. Each of the young dancers was sporting the colors they commented on earlier. Glitch's short hair was now matching his boyfriend's with a hint of neon now. It wasn't a streak. It was ALL over. Glitch was a blonde.

Nixx's semi-short, semi-long hair was pink. With his blue eyes, he looked like walking cotton candy. Jayden's, as mentioned, was a vibrant orange. T's curls was now green, rivaling the brightness of her crew's usual shade. Sakuri, who wasn't all too upset about hers, was blue. She kind of looked like Stocking from the anime without pink streaks and a brighter shade. And finally the Techz's leader was adorning Twilight Sparkle purple waves. She looked from the mirror to the others. Each of them was positioned in a way that made them look like...

"A rainbow! We are a fucking rainbow!"

"Amija, language!", Richard warned. "Sorry, Dad."

"Ami's right. We're a rainbow! And really, we don't look bad at all.", T commented. She was glad she wore her hair down in her natural curls. She shook her locks while a grin. "I love it!"

"I'm feeling mine, too, T-chan.", Sakuri agreed. The blue was bringing out her light brown eyes. "You guys and girls do look adorable.", Dante agreed. He patted his son's pink locks. Nixx pouted. "Out of all the colors I just had to say flamingo pink."

"But it's adorable on you, baby boy!", Dante squealed, taking a quick pictures of the dancers to send to the other parents.

A few minutes later, he recieved a text from Hyuk.

H: is that my son?! XD

Dante laughed and sent back a reply of 'yah' just as he got a text from his wife saying how cute the young ones looked.

Richard sighed. "I swear he's acting like his 16 year old self again."

"There was a time you liked it, Richie.", Dante retorted with a wink. The darker man scoffed as the dancers giggled. "As if!"

Another text, this time from Juan, Jayden's father.

J: dude! no way that's my chica! she looks like a fireball! - He sent with an emoji of fire.

D: yah! she does! they're a fuckin' rainbow! - Dante sent back with emojis of rainbows. Nixx peeked over his shoulder and chuckled. "Uncle Rich is right. You are like a teenager sometimes."

"I married your mother, Pinkie Pie. Of course, I do."

Nixx pouted again. "Don't call me that."

"Blue eyes, pink hair. I see no difference." Amija then climbed out the bed. "Well, I guess we have to work these colors until it fades. Besides, we all had experience like this before... except for Lil' T. No offense, sis."

"None taken. All I have to say is that my first experience is awesome!", the younger retorted, giving an air fist up. "Glad you enjoy it."

* * *

An hour later, the dancers were taken to the beach to meet with the others. Of course, they were able to get a change of clothes before then. Since the wives were off on their lunch date, and the remaining husbands were probably with their kids, Dante and Richard tagged along. Hyuk also came along. The whole time he teased Glitch about being blonde.

When the six were spotted, the others gasped in disbelief. Bodie, Mo and Chase didn't know what to say. Both Nixx and Glitch had the 'girliest' colors in their hair, making them look like pink and yellow lemons. The lifeguard stepped up to his younger boyfriend. "Babe... you look..."

Glitch sighed. "I know. I know. I look-"

"Hot!"

"Eh?!"

Bodie grabbed Glitch by his waist and began to kiss him. The younger could only moan happily at the action. "Hm!"

The others blushed, except Hyuk who was cheering on the couple, Dare who was joining him, and Richard and Rasa who just stood there deadpanned. "That's hot.", Jayden commented just as Glitch jumped onto Bodie and grabbed onto him like a kitten. Mo sighed. "Oh my goodness! Everyday you have to-"

He looked over to see Nixx now being loved over by Chase. He blushed. "Ugh..."

"Now tell me _that_ isn't hot, Momo. Your two boyfriends _loving_ up on each other.", Amija taunted. Mo looked away from the scene and cleared his throat. "No comment..."

"Hm. Is it awkward to see my son make-out with one of his boyfriends?", Dante asked cutely. Richard groaned. "How are we best friends again?"

"Well, you couldn't resist Dante's cute charms. Trust me, Kina fell for it with Kimberly. That's why they're our 'Cute Couple'. And there's the result!", Hyuk answered, pointing to Nixx who was now cuddled up to Mo who was kissing his neck. Richard tilted his head. "Huh. Okay, Dante, I get your point. It's kind of weird seeing my nephew like that with your son."

"See?! Told you!"

"So... want to tell us what happened to your hair?", Lima asked. Sakuri ran fingers through her aqua beach blue locks. "Well, we all slipped on the bathroom floor trying to help Ami-chan dye her hair in a rainbow.", she cheerfully answered. Taye eyes her sister. "You don't seem too upset about it."

T shrugged. "I'm not. I like it really. I think green hair is my style. Flash4wrd style!"

Taye could only smile at her little sister. "Cute. Real cute."

"I think green looks good on you, T. Like fire disco orange. Burn, baby, burn!", Jayden sang. "Disco inferno! Burn, baby, burn!"

"Maybe we could teach her the routine to that song.", Aubrey said to Angel. Emilia stepped up. "Nuh uh. Nuh uh uh. Don't do that!"

Jayden pouted. And when she did, it seem as if her hair responded by dulling a bit. "Phooey."

"Hey, I want a picture of this! Can you guys line up in rainbow formation?!", Dare asked, pulling out her phone. By now, other people on the beach actually started to notice the crazy hair colors and also wanted pictures. I mean, they looked good! One cute color explosion.

"Of course, Dare.", Amija answered. In order, from left to right, was her, Sakuri, Lil' T, Glitch, Jayden and Nixx. The six young dancers placed their hands on each others' shoulders and smiled for the cameras. In seconds, people were tweeting and blogging the group. More shine on the DC cast. "Just so awesome! The vibrant colors!", one girl squealed.

"I know! I wonder if they're going to stay like that for a while.", another commented.

The dancers smirked. "Hey, I'm game. I got to admit I look sexy as a blonde.", Glitch giggled. "Yes, you do, babe.", Bodie agreed, kissing his cheek.

* * *

For the next few days, the young dancers of DC stayed with their hair colors. At the moment, they were in the studio practicing another routine to _'Don't Let Me Down'_.

Each of them wore black Hammer pants with neon colored patterns on the sides, white baggy sleeveless shirts with their first initial on the front in black, matching accessories, and sneakers that matched their present hair colors. MacCoy was deejaying the song for them while Taye record their routine. The others watched from the sidelines.

The six troublemakers were really in sync with the beat of the song and each other. Especially with the group wave they ended with for their finishing pose. "And that's a wrap, peeps!", the Techz leader announced before sipping her water. Glitch ran glove covered fingers through his sunny colored hair. "Great. We did that routine seven times."

"Practice makes perfect. And don't act like that was the hardest routine you ever did! I still want to know how you were able to mimic Rasa's dance for _'OMG'_."

Said agent smiled proudly.

Glitch pressed a finger to his lips. "A good magician never reveals his secrets."

"Yeah. Yeah. I think I'm going to go home and take a long nap.", Nixx muttered. He turned to Mo with a sly Chesire grin. "Hey, want to come with? I think I could use the extra warmth with you _and_ Chase."

From under the hat, Mo's eyes widened. "Damn..."

Nixx's smile got wider. "Momo...", he purred. "Coming."

The couple walked out, leaving the others stunned.

Amija sighed, putting her wavy curls in a high ponytail. "I think the hair dye made Nixx a little more of a minx than ever. Momo loves it though."

No one could really disagree.

* * *

 **So I finished this at almost three in the morning. I couldn't stop writing the chapter.**

 **But really, a rainbow! I love rainbows and I love black. Favorite color scheme. I can imagine Glitch sporting blond locks and going, "Boo, look! We're matching now!" and Bodie just standing there drooling in shock.**

 **I wanted to add more of Dante and Richard's personalities in this chapter. Richard wasn't introduced in the DC OC cast until a bit later in 'Daddy's Home'. (Separate fic!)**

 **I honestly like writing Dante. He's like an older Nixx, just more... cheerful? Yeah.**

 **Hyuk's also pretty fun to write, too.**

 **Review!**


	8. Tools Are Made For Male Bondin'

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: Just the OCs are mine. Just them.**

 **Note: In this chapter, you guys get a surprise! You really don't have to wait long for it. Like seriously. It's based on an experience I had this year. I thought my mom was cool for it. Also, I feel I should add more character to the other parents as well, so I'm doing it for this chapter.**

 **I really hope you all love them!**

 **NOW READ!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Tools Are Made For Male Bondin'

The Korean woman listened carefully as the baby's heart went about the room. She smiled, almost crying. She looked at the screen, seeing the developing child with joy in her heart. "So... that's my baby...?"

"Yes, ma'am. And if you look here you can see what your baby is.", the doctor said.

Kina squinted her eyes and gasped.

* * *

An hour later, Kina had found herself waddling into the living room of her home, finding her son, husband, and the kittens there. In her hands was a black plastic bag, covering her surprise. "Hey, I found out the sex of our baby!", she yelled, scaring the other two. Glitch moaned in pain from landing on the floor while Hyuk glanced at his wife happily. "Really?"

Kina nodded. "Yeah. And here's the answer."

She handed the bag over to Hyuk who eyed it oddly. Slowly, he removed the bag to find a silver balloon with pink writing on it. He stopped, feeling his chest swell. "We're... you're... a baby girl?"

Glitch looked between his parents and then to the balloon. "I'm... I'm... I'm having a baby sister?"

Kina nodded again. Tears were coming from her eyes now. "Yeah. Isn't that great?!"

"YES!", Hyuk hollered, jumping up and hugging and kissing the wife in joy. "A BABY GIRL! WE'RE HAVING A BABY GIRL!"

At the moment, it was obvious how happy the family was.

* * *

Caramel colored eyes narrowed at the shed that creaked as it collapsed on the forest green lawn. "Damn, damn, damn! I swear those kids won't quit with that soccer ball I will... argh!"

Lima huffed, storming into her house. Her shed, where she kept some of her important things in, had finally fell from her next door kids kicking their soccer ball onto it for the hundredth time in a week. She tried fixing it, but that's one thing she couldn't do. And then there was carpenters. Some of them half-assed their job. Jeez!

"What am I going to do?", she asked herself before sipping her coffee.

It suddenly clicked.

How could she not notice she was surrounded by men?!

The agent rushed over to her phone and quickly dialed a number. She waited to the person to pick up. "Hello? My dark, sexy bro! I need your help! Also this may include bonding."

Silence.

"Not bondage, you dope!"

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Thank goodness it's going to be a clear day today."

"Yup."

"So... she wants us to what?"

"Rebuild her shed, Dante."

"Oh. Thought so... why?!"

"Stop complaining! You really are the baby of us, aren't you?!"

"Rasa's younger than me, Richard. So angry, dude."

At the moment, Rasa, Hyuk, Juan, Takeshi, Richard, and Dante were circled around Lima's pile of broken shed in her backyard. Juan scratched the back of his head, staring at it. "Amigos, we should be heading to the hardware store for some supplies. Si?"

"Agreed, Juan. Lima gave us the money. And she's bringing donuts over later.", Rasa reminded, leading the other men to the DCI van out front. "I call shotgun!", Dante shouted, jumping in the front. Rasa got in the driver's seat, seeing Richard eying Dante with a glare in his dark hazel eyes.

Once everyone was settled in, Rasa took off.

The ride started off pretty quiet before Hyuk started off a conversation. "So... found out what Kina was having.", he smiled. That got the others' attention. "Oh? What's the sex of the baby?", Takeshi asked. "A girl. We're having a girl."

"Oh that's great, Hyuk! Congrats!", Rasa cheered. Hyuk sighed happily. "I'm happy we're having a girl. Having Glitch was great. It was, but I think I like the idea of having a little daddy's girl."

"Cute. Amija's a daddy's girl.", Richard added in. "So are my little girls.", Takeshi smiled. "Misu likes it when I make her pancakes in the morning."

Despite the positivism,Takeshi was so deadpanned.

"I want some pancakes. Hey, you guys remember how we had that pancake accident? We were trying to make them for the girls when we were teens? Juan looked so silly with flour in his hair!", Dante laughed. The said Hispanic growled. "Puta! I said we lock that incident into the Vault!"

"Wait! I want to hear about this!", Rasa whined as he pulled up into a parking space. The men walked up to the store, Dante and Takeshi grabbing a shopping cart each. "Well, it was Spring Break our senior year. We decided to chill at Mariah's family cabin for the time being. One morning, us guys woke up and decided to fix breakfast. It started off pretty good until we realized that one of the windows were opened. Somehow a squirrel ended up in the flour. Juan had went to pour the flour into the bowl and the squirrel jumped out.", Richard started. "Juan got attacked by it, Takeshi had slipped egg yolk on the floor with his usual bland expression, and don't get me started on Dante."

Said man blushed. "Well... uh... I was just as shocked as the rest of you! Richard didn't help at all, Rasa."

"He didn't.", Takeshi added. Still all dull like. Wondered if he ever smiled in public.

"Well, I was too busy laughing."

"Oh! Not until Dante slipped on the egg yolk and landed in your arms.", Juan taunted. Rasa looked back at the mentioned two and sweatdropped. Richard was looking at different screwdrivers while Dante was feet away looking at the paint. "I think we should go for a nice earl grey for the shed.", he suggested.

The others kept staring at him. He blinked and blushed when he noticed their smiles. "C-can... can you not? Please?"

"So slipped on some egg yolk and landed in the arms of a military man, huh?", the present youngest male asked. Dante coughed in his fist. "No idea what you're talking about."

"Well, in closing, we had to clean up the mess and start breakfast over. With locked windows. I think the girls know about the incident.", Juan admitted as Richard came back up. He noticed their attention was turned to the blushing Dante. "What he do?"

"Nothing. Come on."

* * *

The men continued their task on finding the things they needed for Lima's shed. Right now, they were getting light-bulbs, but they were debating on which kind to get. Takeshi was standing with a box in each hand, standing between Richard and Hyuk who argued. "Come on, Rich! Those don't help the environment! And what would Lima do with blue tinted light bulbs?! She has to see!"

"They're cool! And cheaper!"

"So?!"

"Jerk!"

"Can't we just get both?", Juan suggested. Rasa sighed. "We still need to get tools.", he reminded. He wondered why these men acted like teenagers. He thought the Crews were bad. "I'm with Juan. Why not just take both and see which one Lima prefers?", Dante suggested. Richard and Hyuk stopped debating and glanced at the others. "Hm. I guess."

"Great! Now let's finish this shopping so we can get to rebuilding that shed."

Takeshi placed the bulbs in the cart and followed after the others. Dante was in front, pushing his cart while leaning on it in a relaxed fashion. He was humming the words to some song he heard Nixx singing the other day. "Hey. How you think the girls are doing?", he asked.

"Probably okay. They're probably out to the mall shopping.", Hyuk teased, grabbing a box of varied screws. "I can imagine Kina holding up onesies and deciding which one to buy."

* * *

"Just look at it! It has ruffles! Ruffles! And it's the cutest shade of purple! Lilac!"

Mariah giggled as Kina nuzzled the onesie while she rubbed her six month old baby bump. Josie, Jayden's mother, cooed. "You're so adorable, chica."

"Yes she is!", Kimberly agreed, nuzzling Kina happily. Yuri had started taking pictures.

* * *

"Just a little more, Juan."

"Oh my dance! Hombre, we're in a hardware store! We could just ask for a ladder! Or someone else that _works_ here to get it!"

"I know. But let's take advantage of your height. Now raise me higher, big boy."

The remaining four laughed as Dante was raised higher on Juan's shoulders. He grabbed the toolbox with a squeal and then jumped down. "I got it."

"We see that. Come on, let's go and pay for this stuff."

"Rasa, you're very anxious to get this shed built.", Richard taunted. Rasa exhaled sharply. "Well, you would be, too. Lima isn't someone you want to deal with if she doesn't get what she wants. She asks for Doritos, give her Doritos.", he said as they started putting the items on the conveyor belt. The cashier's eyes widened seeing the many items. "Um..."

"Shed. We're rebuilding a shed.", Takeshi cleared up, still expressionless. Rasa eyed him. "Do you ever smile?"

"Only when it's convenient."

"He does.", Dante added. He noticed a spray can roll through an elder woman's bag and rushed over to get it. He bent over to get the can, giving onlookers a glance of his butt. Behind the others, a man whistled. "Wow. Am I the only one seeing this _glorious_ masterpiece?"

"Nope. It's amazing. Hope he's single...", a woman sighed.

Others joined the conversation of Dante's butt which soon was blocked by Richard. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! He's married and he's not some toy! Stop looking! Everyone continue what you were doing!", he demanded just as Dante got the can off the ground.

"Got it! It rolled under a shelf. Now where's that lady?"

His dark sapphire eyes found the elderly woman going out the door. As he went to give the lady back the paint, Richard went back to the others who were now packing the supplies in the carts. "So is Dante always blind to the attention people give him?", Rasa asked.

"Well, yeah. Always. When he does notices, he brushes it off saying how he's not that cute. He's always been adorable though. When prom came around senior year he had about twenty boys and girls ask him out to it. But he went with Kimberly. Who also had that many boys and girls ask her out. I never got why those two don't see how appealing they are. It's dangerous that they're even married! Nixx is a weapon! A walking bomb!", Hyuk protested.

"It's dangerous you and Kina are married, Hyuk. Both of you are secretly violent, aggressive killers. And to say about your kid and coming daughter, they're just as dangerous.", Richard said. Hyuk smirked. "Yeah. My son is a bit violent."

"He almost broke a kid's arm in first grade. If Sakuri wasn't there, he would have succeeded."

"Right."

* * *

The men made it back to Lima's house within the next half hour due to traffic. Fortunately, there was no road rage and Hyuk didn't have to jump out to cut anyone.

Rasa parked in the driveway and unlocked the doors. Juan was the first one out and to start carrying the supplies out back. "I hope you all wore something that you don't mind getting paint on."

Takeshi, carrying boards, grunted indifferently.

"Don't worry about that, Juan. Lima told me she left some clothes in the guest room earlier."

"Oh great. Rich, you got the goggles and gloves?"

Richard held said things up with a grin. "Sure do."

"Guys! Come look at this!"

The other five men ran to the front porch and found Dante playing with a small kitten. The kitten was rolling on its back while the Asian man tickled it. "She's so cute!", he cooed as the kitten mewed. Takeshi scrolled over in his usual apathetic way and kneeled down next to the other Asian. "She is cute."

"Even you agreed on that, Shi-Shi!"

"Don't call me that."

The older then picked up the grey kitten and placed her on his head. The feline meowed and curled up in his dark hair, closing her eyes. The others watched after him with blinking eyes. "Has-"

"He's always been awkward like that, Rasa."

* * *

The group finally got to the backyard, dressed in tees and jeans with appropriate shoes on to start rebuilding the shed. They started by clearing out the useless wood into nearby trashcans, reminding themselves to dump them out later.

It was then things started to get even more interesting for Rasa.

"So you guys really known each other for years, huh?", he asked.

"Si, amigo. Since we were all babies. Along with the chicas. Our parents were good friends and still are till this day. It wasn't a must that we got together, but it happened.", Juan answered. Richard, holding a beam up for the older man to hammer down, nodded. "Yeah. We know each other's flaws, strengths, pet peeves. Not a lot of people actually know that Dante here is Filpino _and_ Japanese American."

Rasa's green stare snapped over to the said smaller man. "Is that what Nixx is?!"

"I know. Not a lot of people would have guessed it. Most of my cousins are just Filpino except my twin cousins. They're half Taiwanese."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"I'm curious, Rasa. How long have you known Lima?", Hyuk asked. Rasa thought for a second before answering. "Since junior year of high school."

"And you never dated?"

"We have, but it felt more... natural we stayed friends. She's really like my sister to me. And one of the best I could ask for."

"Not saying Jacqueline isn't the right choice, but you and Lima would have been great."

"We would have. But fate had it that Jackie was the one.", the Brazilian sighed. He was glad he found Jacqueline that day and that Lima was on board to push them together. Honestly, Lima is one of the best people in his life. She was a great woman. Which puzzles him why she was still single.

"Yup. Let's finish this frame now."

* * *

An hour and an half had passed since they had started. They now gotten to putting up the boards for the shed and stopped halfway for a break. Lima had called to check in and said she was bringing in the donuts she promised. At the moment, the six sat on her back patio sipping on lemonade Dante had made.

It was quiet except for any slurping. It was then there was a knock on the door. "I got it.", Rasa volunteered. He went to answer the door and found it to be a man with a small girl at his side. He had light auburn hair, peachy skin, and was quite tall and fit. The girl was a blonde with the small tone with a bright smile on her face. "Hi, Rasa!", she greeted. "Hi, Emily. So what brings you and your Uncle over?"

"Well, Emily lost her new kitten and we wanted to know if you or Lima seen her?", the man asked.

Rasa thought to himself. "Oh! Well, Lima wouldn't have because she hasn't been home for a while. But does this kitten happened to be grey with blue eyes?"

"Yup!", Emily answered. There was a sudden shout from the backyard.

"Then we have her. I'll get one of the others to bring her. I have to check to see no one broke their arm. Come in." The two followed the agent into the house. Rasa disappeared out back and soon Dante walked in with the kitten in his arms. Emily squealed seeing her kitten. "Yay! Uncle! That pretty man brought back my kitty! Come here, Fluffers!"

The kitten jumped out of Dante's arms and into the mini blonde. She started licking the little girl's face as Emily giggled. The man smiled and looked up at Dante. He stopped.

Somehow it seemed as if sparkles emitted around Dante's form like some anime. Like all the other DC Parents, he looked younger than what he normally was. But he was cute! Beautiful even! Lightly tanned skin, face of a model, dark raven hair, and dark blue eyes. And though it was just a tee and plain jeans, he filled it out nicely. If he had longer hair, he would have looked sort of like a woman. (Probably that's why Nixx currently looks like that.)

"Wow.", the man sighed, getting dreamy eyed. Dante blinked. "What?"

"Uh... nothing. Hi, I'm Lima's neighbor, Adrian. And this is my niece, Emily."

Emily waved to Dante. "Hi! Did you find my kitty?"

Dante nodded. "I did. It was on the porch when I found her. She's very pretty."

"Yup! Uncle brought her for me! Right, Uncle Adrian?"

"Right, sweetie.", Adrian answered, still staring at Dante. "Never told me your name."

"Dante. Lima is a friend of mine and the boss to my son."

"Oh. You have a son?"

"Yeah. Know the Dance Central Cast?"

"Uh huh."

"He's the one on Techz, the new crew."

Adrian's eyes widened. "Oh! He looks like you!"

"We get that. That or he looks like a girl. Still love him."

Richard had then came into the living room. He crossed his arms. "There you are, Dante!" The slightly younger man smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. We still have to finish rebuilding the shed!"

"Exactly." The ex-military man noticed how Adrian's eyes was lingering on Dante's body. He glared. "Hm. So that's the little girl's kitten?", he asked, stepping forward and putting his arm around the slightly shorter man. He then grabbed Dante's hand and brought it up to place it on his chest, confusing the other. "Rich, what are you doing?"

"Just want to give you a hug, _babe_.", Richard answered, dragging Dante closer. Adrian stepped back. "We should get going now. Thanks for finding Emily's kitten." Dante turned to smile at the two. "No problem! See you, Emily!" The two then walked out. When they were gone, the duo turned to see the others standing there, blinking at their position. "Uh..."

"Richie wanted to be cuddly now.", Dante laughed, getting off of said man and walking past the others. Rasa crossed his arms. "Curious..."

"Well, Lima's neighbor, whoever the hell he was, was secretly undressing Dante."

"Kimberly's extremely lucky to have. The dude's eye candy!", Hyuk sassed. "We all are. He's just the 'chick' variation of it. We all have to admit it.", Juan added in.

* * *

The dudes continued working on the shed, listening in on the stereo Rasa got out with a phone plugged into it. At the moment, ironically, 5H's _'Work From Home'_ was playing. Takeshi and Juan was humming along to it. "I believe Jayden was working on a routine for this song. By the way, Rasa, why is this song on your phone, jefe?"

"Well, it's not my phone. It's Lil' T's."

Silence. Rasa just laughed. "She played a prank and I took revenge. She's probably freaking out now."

* * *

Taye could only laugh as she watch her younger sister scramble around her room in panic. "Where is it? Where is it?!", T repeatedly asked, gripping her still green hair. Taye chuckled under her breath as the girl flip her mattress over.

She knew where the phone was.

But she wasn't going to snitch!

* * *

"Revenge is so sweet!"

"I bet. I couldn't pull something like that on Amija. She gets me back every single time.", Richard groaned, remembering one incident. He couldn't look at caramel or plastic red cups the same way again.

"Jayden's a true prankster though. Miguel and Antonio can team up and still can't beat her.", Juan admitted. He smirked. He was proud of his daughter. "Nixx hates pranks. Kimberly tried it once. Never again.", Dante groaned, shivering. Rasa winced. "Harsh?"

"Very."

"Glitch gets it from me and Kina.", Hyuk said. The others nodded. "You and Kina weren't just violent, but extreme troublemakers. Teachers were too afraid to give them detention.", Takeshi said, hammering a nail in. "Sakuri's teachers love her too much to do that."

"She's an angel.", Rasa agreed. "Yuri's side of the family. Apparently, I'm the dark one."

That's believable. There was that dark vibe emitting from Takeshi through his eyes. That blank, apathetic stare was frightening when you stare it too long.

"Yeah... hey, let's play a game.", Hyuk suggested. The others agreed to it, deciding on the game. "How about this? Someones says a name of someone we know and everyone has the first one or two words that comes to their mind.", Dante suggested. "Sounds... sane enough. I'll start... Dr. Tan.", Rasa voiced.

"Evil.", Richard said.

"Old.", both Juan and Dante chuckled.

"No opinion." You already know that was from Takeshi.

"Crazy.", Hyuk admitted. Rasa ended that round with, "Can't dance."

"Alright. Um... Lima."

"Woman.", Hyuk answered. He got looks. "What? She is one!"

"Purple.", Juan said.

"Awesome.", Dante answered. No one could really disagree.

"Scary.", Richard voiced. No one could disagree with that either. "My sister.", Rasa added in. He moved out the way when he dropped his screwdriver. "Agent.", Takeshi ended.

They went like that for twenty more minutes. They finally got to the last person which happened to be Dante. And boy, was that something! "Alright, Dante's the only one we haven't said.", Rasa said. Dante went first. "Me."

"Naive.", Takeshi deadpanned. "Shi-Shi! Really?!"

"Once everyone said what they want to say then I _might_ explain." Dante just pouted, letting the others continued. "Nixx's dad.", Rasa answered. "Funny.", Juan said. "Short.", Hyuk said. Dante scoffed. "I'm not that short. Juan's just tall."

"You all admitted to that! I'm not that tall! Richard, go!"

Richard smirked. "Submissive."

The others laughed as Dante blushed. "What?! I am not!"

"Yes, you are! If you were in a relationship with a dude you would totally bottom." Dante growled. "Oh you bastard. I would not!"

"Dante, you would. It doesn't help that when we were in high school you looked like a girl. Just like your son does now."

"Fuck you! Fuck you all!"

"I have to admit though, I overheard the wifeys talk about us the other day and Kimberly said something about Dante being really passively aggressively in the room. Even when he is on the bottom.", Juan admitted. Dante blushed even more while the others stared at him. "Juan..."

"Just saying. I'm sure Richard would like to know."

By now, Jason Derulo's _'Get Ugly'_ started to play. Richard scoffed. "Sure I would.", he sarcastically responded. Hyuk smirked, an evil glint in his eye. "Oh please!" He turned to Rasa, who was extremely interested in the convo now. "Rasa, those two were always so _close_. I mean they have this low key flirting going on."

"We're married, Hyuk.", Rich reminded. "Mariah and Kimberly secretly ship you two. I know. I know shipping. I live with my son for dancing sake!"

Dante crossed his arms. "We're... no. We don't flirt."

"That's not what we saw in the living room.", Juan sing-songed. Richard hissed. "That dude was practically trying to burn Dante's clothes off with his eyes!"

"Well, you could have told him I was married."

"You should have."

"I would have if you didn't come in."

* * *

An hour later, Lima had arrived with boxes of donuts, humming happily. She rounded out back to find the men now painting the shed a nice shade of blue-grey. She liked it. The shed was looking better than it originally looked. "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

The six looked over to see the female agent strolling over with the donuts. She sat them on the patio table as they came up to her. "The shed's looking good, boys. I like that color."

"Dante picked it out.", Richard said just as him and said male reached for the same doughnut. They quickly pulled back when their fingers touched. The others smirked while Lima blinked. "Um... am I missing something here?"

"N-no.", Dante whined.

"Yes. Dante and Richard are dating now.", Takeshi blandly joked before munching on a doughnut like a small child. Lima gasped. "Really?! How's the kissing?"

"Lima, we're not dating!", the ex-soldier exclaimed. Lima rolled her eyes. "Alright. Anyways, I'm going to make you guys some sandwiches before I go. Jacqueline needs some help with some setting up in the tech room. Rasa, she's so adorkable!"

"That's one of the things I love about my beauty."

"I bet. Just get married and you shall be one of us!", Juan laughed in a faux evil tone.

Lima snickered. "I love these guys!"

* * *

As promised, Lima had made them sandwiches before leaving to help out Rasa's girl. The dudes were now done with the shed and cleaned up. They now sat in Lima's kitchen at her table. Since Rasa was Lima's proclaimed brother and partner in crime, they felt comfortable. That and she knew they wouldn't leave her house in a mess.

They rebuilt her shed.

"So, how about a little Truth or Dare?", Dante asked.

Here we go again! (Flashback to Chapter 11 in 'City of Dance & Crazy!')

"I'm down with that. Who wants to go first?"

And soon after that it was just... senselessly wild.

As of now Hyuk was singing the chorus to Little Mix's _'DNA'_. Takeshi took the liberty of recording it for Kina. She's gonna have quite a laughing fit when she sees this of her husband. When he was done, he quickly sat down and set his head down. "I hate you, Rasa! I'm so getting Glitch to avenge me!"

"I'll be waiting.", Rasa grinned. "Choose."

"Um... Rich, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to go with... truth. Either way I'm fucked.", the darker man answered. Hyuk nodded. "Ya damn right you are. Question is if you were to pair each of us dudes together, how would it go?"

"What kind of fucking question is that, Hyuk?", Juan squealed. Hyuk shrugged. "Blame my son and Lil' T. They had another shipping war and I swear I'm picking up on those vibes. I can't watch 'Supernatural' the same way anymore... though they're right about Destiel and Sabriel. They're right. Now answer, Rich!"

Richard sighed. "Um... I guess you with Juan, Takeshi with me and Rasa with Dante."

"I don't know. No doubt Rasa and Dante would make cute kids, but I see Dante with you, amigo.", Juan admitted. "This conversation is gonna get weird.", whispered Rasa. Takeshi nodded. "Get use to it."

"Is it because of earlier? Dante and I aren't and were never like that!"

"Please. If Kimberly and Mariah didn't exist, you two would have hooked up. Every day you would have been on each other. And Nixx would have still come. Somehow. Just admit it. You want to throw him on a table and show him what wonders happened to you during your time in the military.", Hyuk grinned evilly.

Rasa scooted back. "Glitch really _does_ get it from you. You have such naughty language."

"I married Kina."

"Hyuk, I don't want to do those things to Dante. Case closed."

"Let's just continue.", Dante butted in. The others was willing to let it go... for now.

"Takeshi, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare."

"I dare you to... smile."

Everyone froze. Takeshi actually stiffened under their stares. "You want me to what?"

"Smile. Just once."

Takeshi glared at Richard. If looks could kill, Richard would be _seven_ feet underground. "I rather not."

"Come on, Shi-Shi. Just one time. As long as we have known you, we haven't seen one smile.", Dante pleaded. He clinged onto Takeshi's arm who groaned in displeasure. "Let me go."

"Smile. It's probably a nice smile."

"No."

"Takeshi!"

"No!"

"Takeshi! I will legit start singing Zendaya right now!"

Takeshi sighed. "Fine." He cleared his throat. The others watched carefully as his lips started to twitch upwards. They gasped and then fell silent as they took in the sight.

"Oh my..."

"I know..."

"It's... It's..."

"... I don't know what to say..."

"Takeshi... wow..."

Takeshi stopped smiling. They snapped out of their trance. "Dude! Killer smile! I think you just beat Angel, Bodie and Mo in the smile department!", Rasa exclaimed. Takeshi squirmed in his seat. "Thank you."

"Aaaawww! Shy Takeshi is adorable!", Dante cooed. Said man hissed. "Dante, truth or dare?" Caught off guard, the younger Asian requested a dare. Takeshi leaned forward, looking over at Richard. "I dare you...", he started, pointing at Richard. "...to straddle Richard, give him a lap dance, and make out with him."

Silence.

"Evil Takeshi is back."

"WHAT?! TAKESHI, ARE YOU CRAZY?!", Richard hollered. Takeshi glanced his way. "Maybe." He grabbed Dante and pushed him over to the other side of the kitchen. "Rasa, put some music on.", he ordered. Rasa didn't protest and took out his phone and strolled through the music.

Hyuk and Juan forced Richard in his chair with Chesire grins. "This is so going to be good."

"Fuck you all."

"If Mariah's not available you have Dante. Now get your bishie ass over here and get Richie rowdy.", Juan ordered. Dante blushed. "No. I don't want to... please, d-don't make me do this."

"Just for a few minutes, D. If we have to get you drunk we will. Remember last time?", Hyuk questioned. Dante growled. "We don't bring _that_ up."

"I got the song.", Rasa announced. Takeshi scoffed. "Hey, there's so much time I can take to record this. Get to it."

"No!"

Takeshi sighed. Using his phone he dialed a number. The others watched as he started to talk. "Kimberly? Dante's being disobedient again. He has to give Richard a lap dance. I know. We told them _both_ that. Hm? Yes. Okay. I'll tell him. Thanks." He hung up and looked at Dante. "Kim approves. She said do it or she will _do it_."

Dante paled. "Okay. Rasa, play the song."

Rasa smiled as he played Jason Derulo's _'Zipper'_. Honestly, it was a sexy song and secretly his girlfriend's favorite song.

And Bodie and Glitch's song.

Don't ask.

Dante exhaled before slowly sauntering over to Richard with a seductive glint in his dark blue gaze. He seem calm, but he was freaking out in the inside. He got down in front of Richard, placing his hands on the slightly older man's knees before crawling upwards onto him like a cat before straddling him. "I'm so sorry, Richard.", he whispered.

Richard just shrugged. "Might as well get it over with."

The younger snaked his arms around the thicker neck and started to grind slowly and softly on Richard's lap to the beat of the song while keeping their faces close. Dante's fingers lightly tapped on the other's shoulders while he arched his back just a little. "Can't believe I'm doing this..."

"We all done worse, D.", Hyuk reminded.

Dante resisted rolling his eyes. Hearing that _'Zipper'_ was close to the end he placed his hands on the sides of Richard's face. "Forgive me?"

"You're lucky you're so cute and that you're one of my closest friends."

They met in the middle with their lips, starting a soon to be long kiss. The others stared in disbelief, except Takeshi who now had his signature bland stare. Richard had held onto Dante's waist while shifted the other for a better angle. There was lip biting and they swore they saw tongue. They didn't know who had it out though. Probably both.

The song ended, telling the two it was time to end it. They finished with Richard biting Dante's bottom lip, surprising the other. Dante glared at him, bouncing off his lap in anger. "..."

"Tasted submission in that kiss. You're just as good as you are cute, Dante."

"Whatever."

"Oh the girls are going to love this.", Takeshi said as Hyuk fainted to the ground in shock.

* * *

Lima and returned home just as the men were leaving out the house. She noticed the uneasiness. "Um?"

"Dante and Richard made a baby. I have footage.", Takeshi voiced as he walked past the woman. Dante scowled after him. "This is going into the Vault. We'll see you later, Lima."

"See you, guys! And thanks for rebuilding the shed."

* * *

Glitch and Bodie had looked up when they heard the front door close and footsteps making their way into the living room. The couple watched as Hyuk flop down onto the couch. Glitch raised an eyebrow. "Where were you, appa?"

"Rebuilding Lima's shed. I think we may or may not have scarred your boss for life."

Bodie winced. "What did you do?"

"A lot of things."

Kina had then waddled in, phone in her hand. "They finally solved their UST?", she teased.

Hyuk shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. If not, we should go over and break Lima's shed down."

* * *

 **Finished! With this chapter!**

 **I honestly didn't intend to make the chapter this long, but it happened.**

 **So, how did you guys like the Dads? Huh? Huh? Should they star in another chapter? The Moms are next, by the way.**

 **And you finally all know what Nixx is. As well as Glitch's baby sibling! A girl! GIRL!**

 **Review!**


	9. Brawls, Malls, and White Hair

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: *cries* Don't own, man! Don't own! *smiles* Except for my epic OCs.**

 **Note: So, from last chapter it was revealed that Glitch is getting a baby sister! And yes, Kina is currently now six months along.**

 **And here's some reminders of the relationships since it's been a while.**

 **Josie and Juan are married and are Jayden's parents. Miguel and Antonio are her brothers. Dante and Kimberly are married and Nixx is their son. Mariah and Richard are married and are Amija's parents and Mo's aunt and uncle. Yuri and Takeshi are Sakuri's parents and Misu is her baby sister. Hyuk and Kina are Glitch's parents and he's soon having a baby sister.**

 **Anyhoooooo... onward to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Brawls, Malls, and White Hair... Oh Dance!

Kina could only smile as she watched her eldest child rub her stomach in joy. Glitch was talking to the baby within her as said baby kicked in response.

"I can't wait for you to be born, my little sister. I'm going to be the best big brother ever. You'll love it!"

"She's probably scared now."

Glitch pouted. "No, no! Baby sis, don't be scared!"

Hyuk had walked in, confusion written on his face. "Um... he's cooing at the baby again, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, honey.", Kina answered as Glitch nuzzled her stomach.

The older Korean just chuckled at the scene. "Cute. Real cute, son." The doorbell then rung, being heard by the family. Hyuk had went to answer it while Glitch continued to cuddle his mother. Hyuk peeked through the peep hole and saw it was Mariah, Yuri, Josie, Kimberly, Lima, and Jacqueline. It puzzled him as to why the women were here, but he didn't question it. He opened the door, letting the women in. "Hi, girls. What brings you by?", he asked just as Kim patted his cheek in greeting. "Just came to get Kina. We're going to have a Girls' Day Out."

"Sounds cool."

Kina had gotten up from the sofa, seeing her lifetime and new time girlfriends. "Hey!"

"Kon'nichiwa, Kina. Are you ready for some hardcore shopping today?", Yuri asked. Kina nodded. "I'm game for it! As long as I get some food, I'm down for it!"

"I'll buy you lunch. Glitch, I see you're still rocking the blonde hair.", Lima commented. Glitch's hair now had black roots, but the majority of it was still sunny colored. He rocked it in his usual spikes. "Yeah. It's faded a bit. Bodie can't seem to stop touching it though."

"Well, you look good."

"Thanks, boss." The teen got up on his feet and sighed, stretching as he did so. "I'm gonna go take a nap now. Mo's probably gonna have me practice a new routine later or something. Have a nice time, eomma (Mama). And please be careful."

"No promises, but I'll have a good time, sweetie!", Kina smiled as Glitch trotted up the stairs to his room. Josie tilted her head. "Is his ears pierced?"

"Yeah. He went with Tiyanna to get them pierced a few months back. A dare or something. He wore earrings for a while.", Kina answered in which Hyuk's eyes widened. "I didn't know he pierced his ears. He haven't wore earrings since I've been here."

"I know. Anyways, let's go, girls. See you later, sweetie." Kina kissed Hyuk's cheek, making the man swoon happily and watch as his wife walk out with their friends.

* * *

After long, suffering minutes of estrogen filled debates, the women had finally decided on the DCC Mall as their first stop of the day. Jacqueline, still new to the city, was quite amazed by the mall. "Oh-la-la! Very expressive!", the brunette cooed, taking in the colorful scenery.

"Yup. Dance Central City Mall. Now where shall we head first, ladies?", Lima asked, taking the lead. "Baby shopping! I still have to get my baby some toys!", Kina suggested, pointing over to a baby store. The others exchanged looks before shrugging and going with Kina's choice. They actually knew not to object. Denying Kina was one thing. She gets violent when she doesn't get her way. Denying a _pregnant_ Kina was suicide.

The women trotted into the baby shop, immediately spotted an aisle of small plushies. They ranged from kittens to jellyfish. Kina had picked up one that was an angel dressed in a light blue dress with a pink bow in her hair and a halo with wings. The Korean woman awed at it. "Adorable. Look at her, girls!"

"That is one adorable, plushy. I say get it.", Kimberly voiced, picking up what was a set of four baby booties. One pair was green and pink striped, another was all white with lavender lace, the third was yellow with blue polka dots, and the last was also laced, but a pastel orange. "I think I brought an onesie that matched these laced booties here."

Lima peeked over her shoulder. "Huh. Cute."

"Ah!"

Everyone in the store jumped at the shout and glanced about in frantic mode. It was Kina who growled, stopping short at the source of the scream. "I swear to... Yuri, what the hell?!"

The Japanese woman had turned around, holding up an outfit with a grin on her face. "Look at this! Isn't it just kawaii?! The perfect going home outfit for the baby, Kina-chan!", she squealed, sounding much like a teenage girl fangirling over a boy band.

The outfit was an onesie shorts set. The onesie was an orange blossom tone with cotton white lace on the edges of the sleeves, collar, and leg openings. On the front said 'I'm 2 Cute!', in a curly font outlines in magneta glitter and filled in with lavender. The shorts were lavender with the same lace with magenta sparkles on it. It was a pretty outfit.

"Madame Yuri, you frightened me!", Jacqueline whined, placing her hand on her heart with an added exhale. Yuri chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. But isn't this adorable?"

"It is. I think it is the perfect outfit for my baby, Yuri. Good eye.", Kina commented. Yuri hugged her. "Anything for my bestie!"

"I thought I was your bestie.", Josie pouted. Yuri hugged her, too. "You all are my besties! Even Lima and Jackie-chan!"

Kimberly chuckled. "We feel for you, Yuri."

* * *

They spent about thirty more minutes in the shop, purchasing ten plushies, a couple of outfits, booties, bottles, diapers, a stroller and even ordered a crib to be dropped off later.

After the baby shopping, the group decided on lunch since they were getting hungry. They decided to stay in the mall since there was about three food courts there. Just where they wanted to eat was what they debated on.

They occupied space at three benches by the fountain in the mall. It was a rotating statue of 'DCC' sculpted in silver with water spewing from the very top of it. The water changed colors due to the neon lights within it. And it captured Jacqueline and Yuri's attention.

While they boggled over it, the remained five women mused over the location of their lunch date. "I want somewhere with little greasy food. The doctor said I have to stay away since those foods give me gas.", Kina admitted. The others glanced at her.

"TMI, Kina. But thanks for the reminder. So fast food places are out of the question.", Mariah said. "How about that place? It's mostly family oriented and I heard the food's pretty good from Amija."

"Alright. Yuri, Jackie! Get from the fountain now!", Lima ordered.

The women heard a faint whine and "There's fish!" from one of the two. Yuri had pried herself from the fountain in sadness, but Rasa's girl had to be carried away by Josie. Jacqueline was already at a disadvantage since Josie was about as tall as her husband and quite strong, too. Josie worked at a gym. Of course she was.

They had traveled to their decided restaurant that was only a few yards away, a few people seeing Kina and congratulating her on her baby.

Most were polite enough to ask if she was carrying. Good thing, too.

Kina hates rudeness.

They eventually gotten into the restaurant, immediately being welcomed by a waitress with a smile on her face. "Welcome!", she cheered. "Hi. We would like a place for seven.", Mariah said. The waitress nodded, finding the most comfortable place for the women when she noticed Kina. She found a large booth with cushioned seats and available stuff. Around the area was framed pictures decorating the burgundy wall. The lights hanging above them was glowing a settled purple.

"Hm, nice."

"Anything you would like to start off with? Drinks? Appetitizers?", the waitress asked.

A few minutes later, she had written down two Sprites (Jacqueline and Kimberly), three teas (Kina, Lima, and Mariah) and two cokes (Yuri and Josie). With the added appetitizer of a platter of nacho chips and a specialized dip.

As they waited, they started off with a light topic.

"So, the men rebuilt my shed the other day.", Lima mentioned. "Ah yeah. Juan told me about that. He mentioned something about a kitten, ladders, asses and Dante and Richard finally solving their UST."

Kimberly and Mariah chuckled. Sure, they were married to Dante and Richard, but those two were cute together. They've always been like that.

Shippings.

Though you can't blame them.

"Must have. Dante had came home that day, showered, and locked himself in the guest room with a bunch of snacks and watched soap operas till three in the morning.", Kimberly said as the waitress came back with their drinks. "He always does that when he gets upset or shook up about something. It was funny, too. Nixx taped the whole thing for blackmail."

"You guys love bathing in your husbands' misery, don't you?", Lima asked.

Kina, Yuri, Josie, Kimberly and Mariah exchanged looks before nodding. "We love them. We do. But sometimes when life gives us entertainment, you must laugh and take advantage.", Mariah answered, taking a sip of her tea.

Lima and Jacqueline didn't want to question that.

* * *

Lunch had lasted about an hour or so, starting off calm once the group had gotten their appetizers. Of course, at one point, something went wrong.

Kina had ordered a chicken salad platter since it was the safest thing for the time being. Somehow, her order got mixed with another and she ended up with a _turkey_ salad platter. Did those even exist?! The pregnant ex-assassin got antsy about it, threatening to do unthinkable things to every employee in the restaurant. It wasn't a loud promise. When a waiter was called once, she grabbed him by the collar, across the table, and whispered the brutal things she will do to him and the others. He got fire in his steps and in two minutes flat Kina had gotten her chicken salad platter and a free dessert.

Now the women was strolling around the mall, walking off the lunch while decided the next place to go to, while also keeping a conversation going.

"Apparently, Jayden tried to break Miguel's arm yesterday.", Josie had voiced. Yuri blinked. "He's usual the quiet one. How could she have tried to do that?"

"She thought it was him that took her favorite gaming shirt when Antonio hid said shirt in Miguel's room. If Juan wasn't there, the chica would have succeeded. Now Miguel is staying away from her for about a month at his friend's."

"Wow. Is she that scary?", Jacqueline asked, blue eyes widening.

"Si."

"Hey, you!"

The group had stopped at the sudden shout and glimpsed over to see two people standing in front of a beauty shop. The woman was dressed in a black sleeveless dress with slits on the side that stopped mid-thigh, black platforms and dark almond hair straighten against her shoulders with a red painted smile. The man next to her was an obvious dyed blonde wearing black slacks, a dark red silk shirt and dress shoes.

The group blinked, pointing at each other. The duo nodded. "Yes. Would you lovely ladies like a free hair redo?"

"Had me at free!", Kimberly squealed cutely, rushing over. The others quickly followed, even Kina who waddled. They entered into the extravangant designed place, noticing a camera crew there, too.

"What's going on?", Lima asked.

"Today we're having a model shoot for a fashion magazine, but we're short of some models. So we saw you and thought you would be perfect. There's no cost to this at all.", the woman said.

"Well, we'll be glad to help out.", Mariah smiled.

"Great!"

The woman escorted each individual to a chair to get started. Each one had an assigned make-up artist and hair stylist. Kina's was overjoyed at the thought of doing her hair and make-up. She thought it would be since Kina already had that glow. Jacqueline's was French, so the two quickly connected, chatting about their home country with smiles. Lima's was surprised that Lima never wore her hair down. He commented how amazing her hair was and should show it more. Mariah's loved her curls, being so bouncy and all. And the account she found out that she was Mo's aunt. Her stylist/artist had happened to be a fan of said dancer. And Mariah's work in the fashion industry. Yuri's was just as energetic as her, so easily he had a grand time getting her ready. They both agreed on certain things. Kimberly's commented constantly on how cute she was, who denied being all that cute. In doing so, everyone in the salon had protested, Mariah and Kina telling her how alike her and her husband was for denying their gift. Josie's had been fluent in Spanish, so they had a long, interesting convo in said language, everyone around them trying to decode it. Sadly, they couldn't.

Overall, it didn't take long for the seven to get ready.

Mariah was the first one for her photos. She had came out in a dark grey sleeveless loose shirt with black, silver and red paint-like lines going across it on the front and back. The front was cut short to mid-stomach, showing off a small butterfly tattoo she had that Lima nor Jacqueline knew about. The back was long, reaching past her butt and almost to her knees. Her legs were covered by black leather leggings with an added silver chain belt. Her shoes were red stilettos. Her makeup matched with red and black ombre lips, black eyeliner and silver glitter on her eyes. Her curls were loose around her face. She wore accessories to match. Mariah was very laid-back for her shoot, making the photographer feel relaxed. Somehow it reminded her of Mariah's nephew.

Lima went after her. She wore a pistacho green sleeveless, collarless dress that had faded down into a light aqua blue hue with silver sparkles. Her shoes were white wedged platforms with silver sparkled bows on the front with straps. Her upper arms were covered by silver armbands with aqua blue jewels, with matching earrings and rings. Her hair was straighten past her shoulders with a white headband. Her make-up was the same shade of green as her dress eyeshadow, light pink lips and a little bit of blush. The photographer thought she was absolutely beautiful.

Kina was up. Since she was pregnant, it was kind of hard finding the perfect outfit for her, but as always, Kina made it work. She wore a kimono dress that almost came to her knees. It had forest green on the edges on her sleeves and collar area, which shown just a bit of cleavage. It had coral pink and light brown floral prints on it as well. Her shoes were light brown gladiator sandals that strapped up mid-calf. Her neck occupied a golden necklace. She wore rosy pink lipstick and a bit of mascara and eyeliner. Her hair, grown out, had been pulled up into a high ponytail with a forest green band. It was fun taking pictures of Kina since her baby bump was present. At one point, the baby kicked, getting a laugh out the woman which gave the perfect picture.

Jacqueline was up next. She was dressed in an long sleeved ivory shirt with the Eiffel Tower on the front, colored in with a bright pink and outlined in gold, the back of the shirt cut out, showing the pink tank underneath. Her bottoms was a washed out skirt with a gold belt and ivory lace. Her shoes were brown ankle boots. On her wrist, over the sleeves since they came to her fingers, was a golden chain bracelet with a light pink heart charm. Her eyelids was covered with light pink eyeshadow and a thin line of eyeliner. Her lips was covered by gold lipstick. Her hair was wore loose like Mariah's except for the brown headband. Jacqueline was nervous at first, but was eased by the photographer who told her to be herself. So, that went smooth.

Josie was after her. The Hispanic woman was adorned in a black over the shoulder shirt that had headphones on the front outlined in neon colors, the shirt cut on the sides to show a white tank under it. Her bottoms were neon blue jeans with a silver belt. Her shoes were black high heeled sneakers with neon accents on them and white laces. On her head was a black cap with a "J" written in yellow and outlined in orange. Her hair was crimped with some highlights in it. Her makeup consisted on eyeliner around her eyes and dark plum lipstick. Josie looked a lot like her daughter, Jayden, which her friends teased about. Didn't bother her though because taking the photos was like playing video games with her daughter. Very fun.

Yuri went up after her. The Japanese woman was covered in a lavender tank with a black jacket over it with a blue and purple galaxy effect decorated on the back and front of it. Black shorts were on it over sheer blue stockings that went into black boots with purple laces. She also wore black star shaped earrings and a necklace. Her hair stayed straight, but half of it was up in a ponytail and the other half was down, the ends dyed a neon blue. Just how Sakuri's currently was. Her eyes that just top blue eyeliner and mascara and her lips were covered in a lilac lipstick with a hint of silver. Yuri was really upbeat about taking her photos. Somehow she had a different pose each time with a smile that said, "Look at me! Love me!" in joy.

Then, finally it was Kimberly. The mother of Nixx was placed in a white shirt that covered her neck with her shoulders out and cut up to show her stomach. On the front was black, neon lime green, pink, and purple hearts on it in a horizontal line. Her bottoms was a black leather scooter skirt with zippers for pockets. Her feet were covered by neon pink platforms with black spikes on them. Her hands had black leather fingerless gloves, ears occupied black spiked neon purple hoops. Her hair... well it was an accident. It was meant to be dyed white in just her bangs, but someone fell into her hair stylist, resulting in the white dye to cover Kimberly's short locks. But she didn't mind. Her usual pixie cut was now completely snow white, spiked upwards and braided on the sides to give her a fauxhawk. On top of her hair was a black beanie, showing off the white spiked bangs. Her makeup was eyeliner with neon lime on the bottom lid, and and ombre lips of purple and black. Her friends commented on how she looked like a punked-out Storm. Of course, Kimberly just smiled and totally agreed to it.

The photo shoot didn't take long as expected. There was individual takes, group, and duo. The woman from earlier had decided to not just give them a free week of hair styling, but they could keep the outfits, too.

"That was fun!", Kimberly had cheered as they left the beauty shop. Beside her, Mariah nodded. "Yes it was, my adorable naive friend. Where to next, girls?"

"Hey, Kina, you think they delivered that crib yet?", Josie asked, running fingers through her wavy hair. Kina shrugged. "Maybe. My baby boy's old enough to handle it."

* * *

Green eyes had opened at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Glitch grumbled, waking up and sitting up from his bed. "This better be important.", he mumbled, walking out his room and going downstairs to answer the door. He had almost tripped on Piffy.

The teen opened the door, seeing it was a delivery man in a dark blue uniform. "Yes?", he asked tiredly.

"Sorry to bother you. Just here to drop of a package. It's for a Kina Li Sung."

"Oh. Mom must have ordered it. She's not here though and neither is my father."

"You can just sign for it. Just as long as I get a signature and drop off the package to the right person."

"Well, okay."

Glitch quickly signed the paper before handing it back to the man. The delivery man then pushed a box inside once he got it from the truck. He told the dancer "good-bye" before driving off. Glitch closed the door and then looked down at the box, seeing Piffy and CB sitting on it. "Hey, you two.", he greeted before kneeling down to look at the label. "So eomma got a crib. Here's another thing to add to the nursery."

He then tried lifting it, but the box was too heavy. It was just a bit bigger than him. Glitch eventually shrugged in lost and went to venture into the living room, but the doorbell rung again. Glitch growled under his breath. "Wonder what it is this time?", he mumbled, opening the door. He was taken by surprise by a kiss to his lips and a quick hug around his hoodie covered waist. He blinked, registering what just happened before he looked up to see his blue eyed, blond boyfriend. "Hey, babe. Looking cute as always.", Bodie smirked, kissing Glitch again before leading him back in the house.

The younger teen was still in a trance. "..."

"Glitch? Nano-babe?"

"Huh? What?"

"You alright? Looking kind of out of it."

Green eyes lightened up, adding to the sudden smirk. "Well, you just took me by surprise, boo. And I _loved_ that surprise."

"There's more where that came from, hon."

* * *

"Yup! He can totally handle it!"

The others just sighed. "I bet...", Lima mumbled.

She noticed how some people were giving the women stares. She knew that they looked like teenagers or younger adults. Jacqueline was really the only one who was in their twenties. Lima was about to go into her thirties.

"Oh my gosh! Mommy, look! Storm's here!", a little boy shouted, pulling on the skirt of his mommy while pointing at Kimberly. The whitenette blushed, giggling. "I guess other people are starting to notice."

"Yup. It would be cool if you start shooting lighting bolts or wind blows, amiga.", Josie agreed.

"I'm totally wearing this style."

"It's very joli on you, mademoiselle.", Jacqueline smiled just as someone bumped into her. She turned to see another brunet, someone slighter younger, scowl at her. "Watch where you're going!"

Oh, that bitch.

"I apologize. But I was watching where I was going.", the French woman said. The girl huffed, crossing her arms as three others came up behind her. "If so, you wouldn't have bumped into me."

"What if it was you who bumped into her?", Mariah sassed, placing hands on her hips.

The brunet scoffed, stepping closer to her. "No way. I'm not blind or clumsy. French wannabe here is."

"Watch it, bitch. She was watching where she was walking, unlike you. You're just tumbling over the place in heels you can't even wear properly."

"Says you, no class!", an obvious unnatural blonde accused.

"No class? I'll show you no class, heifer!"

Josie and Yuri jumped in front of Mariah before she could jump the other one, who immediately took a step back.

"Whoa! Mariah, she's not worth it! Not worth it! You don't want to waste energy on stupidity, hai?", Yuri asked. The older huffed. Kina placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Mi-Mi. We have much better things to deal with it. The electronics store is having a sell and I'm sure you want to get Amija a new pair of headphones."

Mariah calmed down a little at the mention of her daughter. "You're right, Kina. Let's go."

As the group turned to leave, the brunet spoke up. "You better listen to Fatniss! She's probably the one in that pathetic group of yours with brains!"

No one expected a chair from one of the tables to be thrown at the girl's face.

* * *

Ring! Ring!

Glitch looked at his cell vibrating on the table. He pried one of his hands from Bodie's blond locks to grab it. "Hello?"

-Baby boy! Mommy's in trouble!-

Green eyes had widened at the sound of a crash and a scream in the background. "Mom? What's going on?"

-A brawl, baby! A brawl! Some girls were talking shit, now they're sporting scars! The cops showed up! No! Mariah, let the girl go!-

-Says the one who's throwing chairs, Lego Bad Cop!-

Bodie had stopped nibbling on Glitch's neck, hearing the screams. "Babe?"

"Mom's in trouble again, boo.", the younger said before talking into the phone. "Mom, are you running?"

"No. Lima's carrying me. She's so strong! Aw shit!"

There was a sudden thud and the sound of men yelling, "HALT!"

-Glitch, we may just be caught. If so, I want you to get our husbands and boyfriend and get us out of jail.-

-I can't get a record!-

"Tell Josie I'll take care of that, I can hack. For now, try not to get caught."

-I make no promises! Gotta go! There's a riot! It's about to get hella crazy!-

Kina hung up, leaving Glitch blinking and Bodie scratching the back of his neck. "Uh... is my future mother-in-law about to get arrested?"

" _If_ she gets caught. But this is my mom and her friends were talking about. They escaped being arrested more times than anyone could count on their fingers since they were teens. She used to be an assassin for dance sakes!"

"That I can believe it. Are you going to call Hyuk?"

Glitch's lips formed a Chesire grin. "Of course."

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Kina had called her son. And of course, she and the other girls had escaped. Now they were chilling on the lower level of the mall, drinking smoothies. Earlier, they saw the four girls they got into a fight with being hauled off in ambulances.

"That should teach them. Fuck with my crew. My squad. Bitch, please!", Mariah grinned.

"Now, Jackie, aren't you glad we're friends?", Yuri asked. Jacqueline nodded. "Oui. Oui."

"I didn't know you had such a nice right hook, chica.", Josie praised. The younger brunet smiled. "Well, my father was a well trained champion fighter. I learned from him."

"I'm afraid to see how it goes down when Rasa pisses you off.", Kimberly chuckled. "Let's just hope he doesn't."

"Could say the same for you, Jackie."

Each of the girls had paled, slowly turning around to see their male counterparts standing behind them. Even Misu was there, standing by Takeshi. She was giggling, "Okaasan's in twouble!"

"Uh... hi, Rasa-bro...", Lima nervously greeted. Rasa's green eyes seem darker than usual. "Lima, we got a call from Glitch saying you women were starting fights, resulting into a fucking riot. And what do we know? We pull up to the mall to see people fighting, shouting and even throwing their yogurts at each other. There was even ambulances and the news! What the fuck did you do?!"

"Some bitch was picking fights with my future sister-in-law, brah! She was asking for an ass whooping when she called Kina fat."

"Kina?", Hyuk questioned his wife. Kina crossed her arms. "I threw a chair at her, so what? Besides, no one gets away insulting me or anyone in my squad! No fucking one!"

"Doesn't matter. There are lawsuits coming and you're lucky the cops didn't catch your asses. You're still in so much trouble.", Richard scowled in his military tone. Mariah shivered. 'I hate it when he's using that tone. But I love it, too. So fucking sexy... I wonder if Dante likes it, too.'

"Aw come on! You're not my daddy!", Kimberly whined. Dante raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you were saying last night." Kimberly blushed and frowned. "Bastard... at least I'm not denying it. You're in denial that Richie's yours.", she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, honey."

"We're going home now. You chicas are on house arrest for the next two weeks.", Juan hissed, throwing Josie over his shoulder. The group left the spot, bags in tow and all. Misu was still chanting how her mom was in big trouble. Takeshi had been silent, which added on to his scary persona. Yuri didn't want to fuck with that.

* * *

Across the way, three pairs of brown, blue and hazel eyes watched as the group left, shock written on their faces.

"Damn. Nixx, your parents are crazy.", Chase admitted.

"I know. To think I just witness my mom bitch slap a cop, punch a girl, and jump over tables like a relay was hella insane."

"You got your cuteness from both your parents guaranteed. Your calm, bubbly persona is from your dad, but that temper? Your mom!", Mo said.

Nixx shrugged.

"I guess. Grandma's like that, too. We better bail out so we can see how the rest of this plays out."

* * *

 **And there's chapter 9! I gotta say, I loved writing this one. I really did. Can you imagine Kina throwing a chair at some chick for being rude? Pure laughter. Just amazing.**

 **Anyways, review, favorite, follow or whatever.**

 **Love you, peeps!**


	10. Señor Angel the Family Man

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: I claim possession of MOST of the OCs. Dante (Not Nixx's Dad), Marco, and Trisha Grotto are Sia Rdio... Speaking of whom...**

 **Note: I dedicate this chapter to my sis, Sia Rdio! It was one of the requests mentioned in an earlier chapter... which ever one it was... Anyways, the plot twist to this chapter is (or not) shocking! So I warn you... do not get mad! It's a happy ending!**

 **And HAPPY BIRTHDAY to ya, girl!**

 **An Added Warning!: For those who ship AngelxMiss Aubrey... this isn't the chapter for you.**

 **Not saying I'm a AxMA hater. I'm not. I'm pretty much up for any pairing in Dance Central (Except anybody with Dr. Tan... It's... I'm not thinking about it...), but I do have my favs. It should be obvious at this point who is my OTP. Very obvious. Right there in front of you... yeah...**

 **But again, feel free to read those if you are open minded like that. You never know, you might like this chapter.**

 **Also I updated the Techz Profile on my profile. Their fourth outfits changed.**

 **Now onward to the DANCE!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Señor Angel the Family Man

When it was told to the Hispanic dancer, his emotions were mixed with happiness and shock. His eyes were practically trying to come out his eye sockets, his arms flapping in excitement. After a few minutes, Angel had flat out fainted from the news.

About an hour and an half, Angel had came booming into the meeting room, a surprisingly blushing Trisha Grotto behind him. Everyone had stopped speaking, staring in silence at the salsa dancer. He stood there, a grin on his face and arms still wide from him pushing the doors opened. His Italian girlfriend had coughed in a fist. "We have something to tell you all. Whether its good or bad news it's up to you."

"What's up then, sis?", Trevor, Aubrey's boyfriend who was there for said dancer, asked. Trish blushed even harder.

That caused confusion.

This hardcore assassin _doesn't blush_. That was a sin all in itself.

Crap... must be the End or something.

"Well... a little miracle is to come in a few months time. And Angel and I have decided to give you a warning.", Trisha answered. Angel was still in the same position, breathing heavily this time. This caused some sweat drops. "Uh... is it bad or good? It's confusing me with Angel standing there like that.", Bodie admitted.

On cue, Jayden jumped up on the table. "Hey, yo puta!", she hollered, running at the older Hispanic at non-stop speed. She jumped him, knocking them both to the floor. Angel groaned in pain, finally snapping out his trance.

"Qué diablos, chica loca?! That hurt!"

"You were in the zone, dude! Clear up what Trish is trying to say!"

Angel glanced back at his Italian love and smiled. Picking up Jayden and placing her on back on her feet, he stood up. "Well, mi amigos. I'm proud to say that... I'm gonna be a dad!"

At that, the girls had stood out their chairs, the boys fell out of their chairs anime style, while Nixx and Glitch immediately started to coo! "AAAAAWWWW! Aunt Trish, you're pregnant?!", Glitch asked excitedly. Trish nodded, lifting the now noticed sweatshirt up. She showed a cute baby bump that actually could be noticed. "Si. I'm finally settling down a bit."

"You have put the playboy Angel to rest.", Emilia teased. "Hundred points to Trisha Grotto!"

"How far along are you?", Taye asked, now stepping up to Trish to feel her stomach while Jayden followed. "About four months."

"Four already? Angel, when did you find out?!", Aubrey asked.

Angel mumbled, "Yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"I was visiting family in Italy. That's why Angel didn't find out until yesterday. Also, by the time I found out, there was bad phone connection.", Trisha explained.

MacCoy scratched his head.

"Ever thought about Skype? Maybe tweet him? Hell, even message him on Facebook?"

Trisha blinked. "Shit. No I didn't."

"I guess pregnant Trisha is the... weird side of her.", Lil' T commented.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Trisha was cuddled, pampered, and well watched. Angel, a soon to be family man, wasn't going to risk anything at all. It wasn't generally new to see him like this. For one thing, Angel was _very_ overprotective.

He wouldn't let Trisha do anything he deemed dangerous or too much work for her. Like stepping outside for fresh air. He will legit stand at the window and watch her in case something happens. But now that you think about it, it's pretty reasonable since Trisha Grotto does have a bit of enemies that wants to kill her.

So yeah, honestly, Angel had every bit of the right mind to be overbearing sometimes. _Sometimes._

Other than that, everything was pretty good. Within the past few weeks, Trisha and Angel found out they were having twins boys. Honest to all things that dance, Angel was excited about having sons, but he would have felt the same about having girls as well. Truth be told, he knew he would have spoiled his girls if that's what they were having. But, nonetheless, Angel and Trisha have concieved twin boys.

Either way was good. It just goes to show how they love each other twice as much as they thought.

* * *

"I think you should just trust me."

"The last time I did that, bambino, I almost was put in a coma."

"It wasn't that bad. And as if _you_ could be put in a coma from _anything_. You're Trisha Grotto. I kinda doubt you could put down."

"Glitch, just tell me why are we going into the Dance Central Studio? I thought Techz was practicing a routine today."

"Well, we're just dropping by then."

"Glitch..."

"Don't give me that tone, Auntie Trish! Ooh look!"

Trisha had looked up and saw a trail of multicolored balloons, lined as if they were supposed to lead to somewhere. Trisha's golden eyes glanced down into mischevious emerald ones. The young dancer just giggled and continued to pull (gently though) the older to follow him. "I know it seems strange that there's balloons in the hallway but just you wait."

"I'm regretting leaving my couch."

"Trisha, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you're going to become a couch potato."

The Italian woman huffed. "Obviously, you haven't been warned about pissing off a pregnant woman."

Glitch rolled his eyes. "Please. Your deranged hormones don't scare me. Now come on, woman!"

Without another word, Trisha tailed behind the Korean until they stopped at one of the rooms. The double doors had balloons tied at the handles. And there was a multicolored large sign that read, "ENTER, DARN IT!"

Suspicious.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Open the doors and find out.", Glitch grinned.

Trisha stared at him for a while before doing so. The moment they were wide opened, there was a shout of "SURPRISE!"

In the midst of the next three seconds, Trisha screamed, "A WAH!", pulled out a gun and shot blankly at a window. The others within the room had ducked in time and looked at the now broken window before blinking in surprise at the pregnant woman. Trisha blushed, placing her gun right back in her hidden holster. "Heh heh. I like to have protection."

"I really wanted to make a sex joke at that.", Nixx admitted as Angel approached his girlfriend. "Mi amor, I really hope our sons don't inherit _that_ side of you. No matter how hot and dangerous it is."

"One might. Anyways, what's all this?"

There was treats, including a cake laid about on a large table. Another table held presents. There was games set up around the room along with chairs. To top it off, there was many green, red, black, gold and blue decorations everywhere with a matching, huge sign that hung and read, "CONGRATS, YOU CRAZY ASSASSIN!"

"It's a baby shower for you!", Hyuk answered from behind his wife. She was the only one not really frazzled by the recent gunshot. "A welcome party for the new additions to the happy, insane, out of order, dancing, killing, too many boy x boy fanservice having, secret agent family we have!"

"It was really all Aubrey's idea. She wanted to do something for the woman that held her partner's heart.", Emilia teased as Aubrey blushed once Trisha smiled at her. "Um... it's really no big whoop. It's nice to do something for people once in a while."

"Which is weird coming from her mouth.", Lil' T joked.

Aubrey hissed at her.

"Whatever."

"Can we get this started? I really want some cake.", Dante (Nixx's father, keep that in mind) pleaded, eying said cake. Richard rolled his eyes. "You honestly need to lay off the sweets. Especially chocolate."

"I can't help that!"

"We know. Nixx doesn't exist out of the blue. He's evidence that you love chocolate. Also, the fact you and Richard flirt is more proof.", Kina laughed. Nixx looked back at his speechless father, who was blushing up at storm. He was obviously lost and completely baffled at the statement. Kimberly smirked. "Oh yeah. Dante does have a thing for chocolate. Nixx probably picked it up from him. Then again, he also has a bit of vanilla in the mix with Mo."

Nixx copied his father. Mo and Chase exchanged looks.

Angel decided it was high time to step in. "Let's just get this fiesta started, si?"

"Yeah. Let's keep the chocolate and vanilla swirls on the down low.", Amija added as Jayden nodded in agreement. Both really wanted to get to the games.

* * *

The next two hours was spent with cake, presents and all out baby themed gamed wars. Trisha had found that she didn't need to buy much baby stuff with everything Aubrey, Trevor and Angel got. She also discovered that Bodie was rather nimble when it came to using his fingers. He had won the 'pick as many pins out the rice' game with at least ninety pins. And each player was blindfolded. It struck her how quick he picked out the pins and she didn't want to know why. Or at least more than she figured. The smirk on Glitch's face was enough said.

At the moment, Trisha was talking with Juan and Josie, and the rest of the moms while Rasa and Jacqueline set up the karaoke machine.

"I just know you're going to be a great mother.", Mariah smiled, rubbing Trisha's stomach. She giggled feeling a kick. Trisha sighed. "I really hope so."

"You will. Besides, you have Angel. And what I was told he's great with kids!", Kina said.

Taye, who was chasing a sugar hyper T, heard and sighed. "I don't think the DC teenagers would count."

"Shut up, Taye. You don't know what you're saying."

"So what are you naming the twins?", Yuki asked. In her lap, Misu giggled, nibbling happy on a cookie. "Tins!"

"Hai, Misu. Twins.", Takeshi added in as he and the other dads and Angel came in.

Trisha and Angel glimpsed at each other before nodding. "Well, we were thinking Marco as one name."

"So when his bro calls his name, he can reply 'Polo'!", Kimberly giggled. "I like it."

"And we were thinking Dante for the other twin's name."

Dante (Nixx's dad, ya'll) looked up from his cake. "Really? That's my name."

"We know, amigo. Trisha has a cousin named Dante.", Angel answered. "We like the name."

The older man blushed again. "Oh thanks. I'm glad it's a well liked name... Don't you think so, Richie?"

Richard growled. "I told you that your name was fine before, man!"

"Fine? Just fine?"

"Okay. It's an awesome name. Geez. Eat your cake."

Dante crossed his arms, looking a bit girly then usual with his blush still activated. Kimberly giggled at her husband's antics. "Make me." Richard's right eyebrow raised. "Is that a challenge? Because you know as a military man, I don't back from a challenge."

"You didn't say that the night we were playing Truth or Dare at Lima's.", Takeshi deadpanned. Richard glared his way. "Shut it, you real life Haru from Free!"

"Thank you."

"Are you going to take up that challenge?", Juan asked. Richard looked back at Dante who still looked like a pissed off teenage girl. "Yeah. Because I'm _daring_ you. Make me eat it."

"I think the sugar's got to your head... as always."

"Then I wouldn't need the cake, right?"

Richard sighed. "You would to shut it up."

"You know what, my peeps? I dare Richard force Dante to eat his cake!", Yuki cheered on. By now, Trisha and Angel was wondering if being this cheerful was a qualification to being a Dance Central Parent. Richard shrugged. "Okay. But since I know Dante won't allow me to shove the fork down his throat willingly I have another method."

"And what's th-"

Dante was taken by surprise when Richard grabbed his face and forced his mouth open. Everyone had stopped and saw Richard shoving cake into the slightly younger man's mouth. Of course, the father of Nixx made sure he struggled as much as he could. Eventually, the whole thing got out of hand and Rasa and Mo stepped in to separate the two. Takeshi blindly dodged Richard's kick that was aiming for the military man. "SLEEP WITH BOTH EYES OPEN! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!"

Angel and Trisha sat there pondering whether or not if the twins needed much more than baby stuff to actually survive the family of Dance Central.

* * *

Two weeks before Trisha's due date, Glitch, Lil' T and the members of Techz found themselves at the doorstep of the assassin's home. Each teen wore clothes that wasn't as 'extra' as their normal outfits were. The girls wore jean shorts and tee shirts. Notably, Amija wore a tee shirt she liked to use for when she was going to do something messy. The boys wore jeans and old tees as well. Nixx, Amija, and Sakuri had their hair tied up into high ponytails while Jayden and T had theirs in braids. Since Glitch normally wore his hair short, he didn't have to worry about it. Though, he was thinking about dying it back blonde since it was fading now.

"Alright. So we're going to do this and we're going to do this right. We don't want to disappoint Trish, do we?", Amija asked.

The others nodded, answering together in determined tones, "YES!"

Amija pointed to the door. "Let's do this thing!" She then opened the door in full force. "Queen of doors, bitches!"

Trisha and Angel had came around the corner and gawked at the young female DJ. "The door was locked!", the pregnant one exclaimed. Amija just smiled. "Doesn't matter. We're here to help with the babies' room. Just tell how what to do and how to do it and leave it up to us."

Seeing there was nothing else to do about Amija's excitement, Trisha sighed. "Alright. Follow me. Babe, think you can run to the store for some stuff?", she asked, handing a sheet of folded paper to Angel. The Latino dancer nodded before kissing Trisha on the cheek and going out the door.

When he was gone, the teens followed Trisha upstairs to a semi-blank room. In one corner was a bunch of boxes labeled "BABY STUFF". Some of the walls were marked with either bright red or crystal blue. Paint buckets were opened, showing the black, red, and blue colors inside with paintbrushes scattered around them. The floor was covered with plastic as well.

"Alright, bambinos. Angel and I are going for a black, red and blue colored scheme. For now, we need the walls painted as such. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure. Hey, should we go Spider-Man?", Glitch teased.

Sakuri shook her head. "Iie. I was thinking more Harley Quinn."

"What about a bit Superboy... or man?", Jayden added in.

"Or Wonder Woman!", Nixx jumped in.

"Nah! I was thinking more so a Hydra Captain America. Ooh! Trish, which twin is Quicksilver and who's Scarlet Witch?", Lil' T joked.

Trisha sighed again, wanting to facepalm herself.

"You're only naming them because of the red and blue color scheme, huh?"

"Yup! I'm sure Marco and Dante will love it! Beside, we got Artist Sakuri here!", Nixx smiled.

"Oh yeah. I can visual what the walls shall look like.", said Japanese teen admitted, picking up a paintbrush. She smirked. Trisha decided then it was time to step out. From what she was told, when Sakuri got into her 'art mode', step away.

"Alright then. Have fun."

With that said, Trisha left out. The door slammed behind her, Sakuri standing there with a creepy Cheshire Cat grin on. The other five gulped and took a few steps back.

* * *

Angel was really puzzled. He had no idea what the hell he was to grab. Chocolate? Vanilla? Mint?... Hell no. Strawberry?

"Ah, which one? What the hell did you mean 'the good kind', Trisha?", he questioned, staring at the various ice creams. He already gotten everything else from the dounuts to the new gel pens Trisha liked writing with. Who wouldn't like writing with them? As a writer, when a laptop or PC of some sort isn't available, we turn to the journal and pen. Of course, the gel pens. The come in different colors and they make some writers feel fancy when writing with them. So flowy and shit. But then they're a pain when it comes to drying sometimes.

Okay, getting off topic.

"Hm. The ice cream bars? Cones? I'm stuck."

"Angel!"

The Hispanic dancer turned to see Glitch and Sakuri's fathers approaching him. Both had baskets in their hands with various food items. "Hola, Hyuk. Takeshi.", the younger man greeted. "Hi, Angel. What do you got there?", Takeshi asked in usual bland tone.

He really was a Haru. From either Free! or 50% Off!

Either one fits.

"Just some stuff for Trish. I was getting ice cream for her, but I'm confused. She only put the 'good kind'. No flavor, whether it's cone or wrapped in paper. No hints whatsoever."

Hyuk glanced at the ice cream and smiled. "Oh. She means the ice cream from an actual ice cream shop. Doesn't matter the flavor. She will know where it's from regardless."

"Oh."

"Yup. Kina's the same way. She uses 'good kind' as well. She is Trisha's former teacher after all."

"True. Gracias, Hyuk."

"No problem, Angel. Oh! And when you see Glitch tell him that he might want to take precaution when he comes back home. His mother is on a rampage and I don't know know for how long.", the Korean laughed nervously. Takeshi had grabbed a box of popsicles and chuckled. "Hey, think if we give this to Dante he'll flip out?"

"While he eats them in front of you-know-who by force? Of course! But that what makes it fun! Let's get them! See you, Angel!"

Angel could only watch in bafflement as the two ran off to do who knows what.

* * *

Golden cat-like eyes had looked up from the laptop screen when she heard quick footsteps, music and the undeniable sound of a fridge opening and closing. Trisha's nose scrunched in curiosity and she made no haste to follow the sounds back upstairs. She peeked into the babies' room to only gasp at what she saw.

At the sound of it, Sakuri rushed to her whining. "No! We're not done yet, Aunt Trish! Baka! Go back downstairs and continue writing your romantic smut!", she demanded. Trisha rolled her eyes. "Oh please. My house, Doll. But I got to hand it to you. You kids got skills!"

The walls had stuck to the black, blue and red color scheme, but no wall was painted in a solid color. Each wall had an ombre effect of blue to red with a black grunge pattern. On the wall closest to the closet was the name Marco in a Transformers font. The opposite wall to the furthest left had Dante in the same font.

How this was accomplished in just three colors was beyond Trisha. But then again, this was Glitch, Lil' T and Techz.

"Wow. Angel and the boys are going to love this."

"I bet. We're not completely done yet. Sakuri was coming back with some spray paint to give the black parts more dimension. By the way, gold or silver?", Jayden asked.

"Gold, chica."

"Si. If you don't mind, we snagged a few drinks and cookies from the fridge." The teen munched on said treat. Trisha waved her off. "Eh. I don't mind. I'm going back to my writing now. And Sakuri, I don't write smut!"

"Everyone says that! And trust, you don't have to be a fanfiction writer to do so!", the Japanese girl retorted back.

Placing one a hand on her belly and the other on her hip, Trisha glared her way. "I know that."

"I don't believe that as much as I don't believe that Puzzleshipping or Prideshipping isn't canon. They're canon."

"No they're not.", Nixx added in. "Both they're cute ships."

"I know."

"Hey! Save it for the new movie, okay?", Amija barged in. She really didn't want to get into that.

* * *

Within the next few days, the twins' arrival date was getting closer with no time to spare. Their room was all completed with baby clothes, beds, and supplies ready. Trisha had her overnight bag packed and Angel stayed by her side 24/7 when it came down to it.

The moms of DC gave the new mother a few more tips here and there while the das prepared Angel for necessary procedures. In truth, Trisha was the one to go into labor, but Angel was just going to feel as much pain as she did.

Eventually, it was on a Friday when it came down to prove it.

The teens had just came from school (groaning) and decided to chill out at the Studio. The others were there as well, watching Techz practice a new routine for upcoming Showcase.

Angel had his beloved resting on his lap with Glitch on the other side to rub Trisha's stomach.

Since it was coming close to her due date, she was feeling contractions here and there. Of course, Trisha was able to handle it since she's been in worse conditions.

"Now I think about it, the twins would be more like cousins or little nephews to me. Or brothers. You know, since Trisha is considered part of my family. Mom always said Trisha was like a daughter to her."

"Hm. Guess it would."

"Yup! man, this is exciting! Mom's having my baby sister and Trisha's having twin boys! Really tempts me."

"Glitch, you're way too young to think about having kids.", Lima pointed out.

At that, Bodie looked his boyfriend's way with a grin. "Never stops him."

"You know you like it. Hey, someone's waer bottle tipped over."

Everyone looked down to see a puddle on the floor. Well, except Dare who actually slipped on it when she walked past. She lifted up her soaked sleeves and eyed the trail all the way to...

"TRISHA! YOU'RE IN LABOR!"

With the scream, Trisha jumped up, knocking Angel in his nose. "WHAT?!"

"Labor! You're in labor!", Aubrey screamed.

Trisha looked down and chuckled. "Oh. I'm so used to pain, I didn't notice."

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, you need to be on your way to a hospital!", Rasa demanded, lifting Trisha up since Angel had to hold his nose. The Pain Game was already starting for him.

Poor Angel.

* * *

Within the next hour or so, Trisha had found herself in a hospital room, changed into a gown and in a bed. Angel sat beside her with his nose bandaged. It wasn't broken, but bleeding a bit.

Since Kina was pregnant, she really couldn't be there in the room, but she waited downstairs with the others. Aubrey and Trevor were there in the room as well, Trevor having brought Trisha's bag over when he heard about the incident at the Studio. He just got back from a mission, but he wouldn't miss the chance of his proclaimed sister giving birth.

"Sis, you doing okay?"

Trisha nodded, still not feeling the harsh pain. Right now, Angel was feeling it for her.

"Yup! Aubrey, you think you and Trev will have kids on your own one day?"

"I count on it.", the redhead answered truthfully.

"Good. I want some nephews and nieces. Besides, I think another generation of both your good genes is well needed. And another thing-"

She stopped there. The three watched as Trisha's face twisted into something unreadable. Angel gasped when she squeezed his hand. "I think she's feeling it now."

"I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!"

Aubrey immediately ran out the room and started to shout out into the halls while Trisha began screaming herself. "HOLY MOTHER OF-" She started to curse in Italian and even some languages no one but Trevor could translate. Best he not to.

A doctor and two nurses had wasted no time coming into the room, equipment ready. "Alright. Ms. Grotto, we need you to breathe now."

Trisha started to do so just as Yuki taught her while Angel rubbed her back when she was propped up. He noticed her golden eyes glaring at him. He gulped.

"Si, love?"

"TOUCH ME AGAIN AND YOU'RE GOING ONTO MY KILL LIST!"

"Noted."

* * *

"So, how you think it's going?"

Everyone was down in the waiting room while anticipating how much more time they had to wait for the babies to be born. Eventually, they came up with things to do to entertain themselves. Glitch and Bodie had made out, not doing so into a few days. Jayden was being held back by her dad from torturing the vending machine which seem to be teasing her and refusing her chocolate-y snacks in the teen's mind.

The others just talked, wondering how the twins would look, who they would take after more, which one would be Marco and Dante, and laughing about the Marco Polo bit.

"They're going to be beautiful babies. Ooh! What if they look exactly like the pictures you showed us from the baby photo app, Emilia?", Jacqueline questioned. Emilia gasped. "That would be amazing!"

"Totally!", Dare agreed.

"Yo, it's been exactly six hours. Anyone else noticed?", Taye pointed out. Glitch, now just relaxing on his boyfriend's lap, looked at his watch. "Right. How long does a labor goes anyways?"

"It just depends on fate, really. It can last nearly seven hours or two days.", Josie answered from experienced. She had three kids, ya'll. Yuki, who had two, nodded. "Hai, hai. It's unpredictable."

"Hey, guys!"

The group turned to see Trevor approaching them. Since his shades weren't on, they could make out his shook expression. "Well?", Jayden asked, munching on some cookies she finally received. "Trish and the babies are cool. Right now she's resting but the babies are in the room. Want to go see them?"

"Duh!"

The group was led up some floors until they reached Trisha's room. Since there was quite a few of them, the youngest of the bunch along with Kina went in first. Aubrey and Angel were standing over two little beds, staring down into them.

Kina had came over and smiled. "Aaaahhh. She did so great! Angel, you and Trisha do make beautiful babies!"

"And they exactly like the baby photo app pictures!", Amija added.

Both babies had light honey toned skin and mixed hair tones of honey gold and brown sugar. And since both babies were awake, you could see their hazel chestnut eyes. Both were small, but very cute boys with pink lips that made small noises now and then. One baby, wrapped in a red blanket, had two beauty marks. One below his lip and the other on his jaw. The other baby, wrapped in a blue blanket, had faint freckles.

"They're adorable, Angel. They're like... little angels. Pun not intended.", Glitch cooed. Angel grinned, feeling proud at the baby boys he and the love of his life created. But honestly, he was giving the majority of the credit to Trisha. She carried the bundles of joy for nine months.

"Yeah. I'm a papi now!"

"Feeling happy?", Jayden questioned.

"Very. Can't wait to take them home."

"Which one's Marco and which one's Dante?", Nixx asked.

"Red is Dante. Blue is Marco."

"Polo!", Sakuri teased. Marco looked her way before turning back to his aunt Aubrey.

* * *

By Monday, Trisha and the babies were brought home, settled in and ready to start their lives together. The gang had threw a welcome home party earlier that day and eventually went home when Nixx and Glitch found the wine stash Trisha had. It was well appreciated Mo and Rasa stopped them before hand.

It was well into night when the new family was gathered in the nursery. Trisha and Angel were standing side by side watching their boys sleep peacefully in their color coded beds. The only sounds that was heard was the sweet melodies from their cribs' music players and humming from Trisha. She had stopped to speak. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Angel chuckled, kissing Trisha lightly before answering. "I reckon they would be. They have a beautiful mother."

"And a rather handsome father. Oh the bambinos are going to be little heartbreakers."

"That's believable."

The couple had retreated back to their now shared room. Angel had Trisha wrapped in his arms, the Italian woman gladly cuddling within his chest. It was silent once again. Angel had sighed, content with the woman he loves in his arms. She made him happy once more. And with twice the effort. Despite his almost hands. Yes, _hands_. And neck.

She gave him two twin sons that they both got to raise together.

Sure, it was all unexpected, but it's not like Angel will or ever regret it. He knew he wouldn't. His boys have one of the most wonderful women he knew as their mother and he was lucky to have become the one to stole her heart.

From what Trevor told him, no man was able to make Trisha weak at the knees or swoon after with adoration. Angel was the first, and most likely the last man to have gotten that title. It wasn't his usual charms. If anything, it took him so much time to actually win Trisha over. And he worked much harder than ever to do so. More so than with Aubrey.

But it was all worth it.

Angel had fallen asleep with a smile on his face and thoughts of pure happiness.

* * *

The next morning, well late past 11, the Hispanic dancer had awoken to a still sleeping Trisha in his arms and a feeling of something not quite right. He gotten up and let his body and instincts take him to a room. The walls were decorated, there was no cribs. Just an empty room.

Angel had leaned against the wall and realized that the news, the pregnancy and the babies were just a dream.

But it all felt real.

Too real.

He bit his lip, wondering how could he had dreamt all that up?

"Angel?"

At the call of his name, he saw Trisha standing there with a sleepy face, rubbing her eyes that only he and Kina were allowed to call cute.

"Si, mi amor?"

"Come back to bed. It's too early."

He looked at a clock and a wall and back at Trisha. "It's almost noon."

"Yeah. Too earlier."

Trisha led him back into the room and forced the man into the bed before climbing on him and cuddling into his arms. Angel could only smile. Even though what he experienced was a dream and was rather pleasing to live through, he was well content on just having Trisha. And as long as he had her, he knew that maybe one day, definitely, one day they would have that family.

Even if it came with advice from crazy parents, weird gun shooting baby showers, and severe injuries.

* * *

 **So yeah! It was all a dream! But, Sia Rdio, I love you so don't freak out! I wanted to experience this first because I think I have a clear path of where I want this to go. That and if it really happened it somehow wouldn't have fit into the storyline of this fic.**

 **Wait!**

 **There's an actual storyline to this?!**

 **Le gasp!**

 **Ooh! The Baby Photo App that mentioned is from the last chapter from 'Miraculous Nightmare'. Some of you may remember it, but if not feel free to go and read it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (AngelxAubrey shipper or not). Especially you, my sis.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YA, SIA RDIO! AND MAY ALL YOUR WISHES COME TRUE OR WHATEVER!**

 **Review!**


	11. T, My Ears are Sensitive!

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: Just the OCs, man. Just the (bleep) OCs.**

 **Note: So chapter 9 it was mentioned that Glitch had ear piercings. Well, it was first mentioned in Dance Central Cafe. (Believe I mentioned this. I don't know.) Well, I decided for this chapter to do a little recall story to that.**

 **But question! *raises hand* Question! For those who have played Dance Central Spotlight, does he have his ears pierced? I haven't noticed or have I played the game yet. I see concept art and stuff, but sometimes things constantly change. Like change on the spot.**

 **Love Glitch's blue hair though.**

 **One more thing! A guest mentioned to do a D-Coy oneshot. And that I promised it. I did, and I will do it. I believe these D-Coy deserves some credit. I love Dare because she reminds me of me. And MacCoy because he's MacCoy.**

 **But, that will the next chapter. I had started writing this chapter when I was writing the last chapter. So look forward to the chapter after this one for all you D-Coy shippers! For now...**

 **Let's go forward to go backward!**

 **If you see words like this** _ **FLASHBACK**_ , **it's literally a flashback moment.**

* * *

Chapter 11: T, My Ears are Sensitive

All eyes stayed glued on the two teens, the smaller wiggling in the taller's lap every now and then as his earlobe was nibbled on. Even Jaryn and Kerith were distracted by the two.

Bodie held on tight to Glitch's waist, nuzzling his neck while blowing in his ear. Glitch's reactions were giggles. "Oh my dance, Bodie! Let me go!", he protested, struggling to get out of the lifeguard's arms. "We have a meeting to get started on, B!"

"No, no. Keep going. This is quite entertaining.", MacCoy teased. Dare and he shared looks before smirking. Rasa sighed. "As surprising it sounds coming out of Glitch's mouth, we do have a meeting to get started on. So, Agent Bodie, I'm going to need you to let go of him."

The said Riptide dancer pouted, forcing Glitch into his chest. "No. Just start the meeting."

"Bodie, you've been really cuddly lately.", T voiced, glancing at her sister who nodded in agreement.

"So? I can't cuddle my boyfriend and show him affection?"

"It's not a law. Not a law.", Emilia chuckled, leaning back in her chair. "But we do have a meeting."

"Fine." The blonde gave one more bite and kiss to Glitch's ear, teasing the piercing there before allowing the other into his own seat. The Korean was blusing, nearly from head to toe, at the gesture and stares.

* * *

Without any other delays, the meeting was quickly over with. The dancers had decided then to hang out at the mall and to get smoothies there. They noticed how some work was being done since the riot last week. And yes, the women are still on punishment for that.

At the moment, the girls and Nixx were eying Glitch, who wasn't paying attention to them, while the other boys got their smoothies from the counter. He was listening to music. They noticed his piercings long ago, but this was the first they seen him wear earrings. Only T had seen this before. "Hm.", Nixx had hummed, rubbing his own ears. "I think I might get my ears pierced."

"I can see it.", Amija agreed.

"Lil' T, you were there when he got his ears pierced, right?", Emilia asked. The younger dancer nodded just as the boys came back. "Yup. He cried."

"Ooh! Tell the story! Tell it!", Aubrey demanded. Lil' T glanced at the oblivious Glitch before smirking. "Well..."

* * *

(MONTHS AGO!)

 _ **"T, why are you staring at me like that?"**_

 _ **The slightly younger dancer had shifted in her seat at the question. She then turned her attention back at the television before answering the question. "Ever thought about having your ears pierced?"**_

 _ **Glitch had stopped eating the Nutella in his lap. He could only touch one of his ears, glancing at the girl beside him. "Um... no, actually."**_

 _ **"You should get them pierced. Or at least one of them. I think it would be cute."**_

 _ **"T, last time you suggested I change my appearance I almost became blind. So I'm not falling through with this."**_

 _ **T pouted, crossing her arms. "I feel as if there's another reason to this."**_

 _ **"Well, my ears are sensitive. Not like bad sensitive, but sensitive to where I just don't like them touched."**_

 _ **"Is that why you squirm more when Bodie teases your ears than other parts of your body?"**_

 _ **A blush began its journey on Glitch's face. He slowly looked at T, wondering how she even noticed that. "..."**_

 _ **"Trust me, G. We all have noticed." She paused the movie that was playing and stood up. "Come on. We're going to get your ears pierced."**_

 _ **"NO! NO! NO!"**_

 _ **As if shouting "No!" three times would get Lil' T to stop. Please! Lil' T was persistent when it came to deciding decisions for another person. What she wanted she would get. The only person really immune to this was Nixx. He was very scary when it came to trying to persuade him to follow in.**_

 _ **Glitch had stood up as well and took to stepping back wisely from the slightly younger dancer. Much to the amusement of T, he was stepping backwards to the wall. She approached him, a sly almost serial killer like smirk on. It would have made Trisha proud! "Come on, G! You'll probably look good with pierced ears!"**_

 _ **"You realize that getting your ears pierced involves your ears being STABBED?!", Glitch protested before making a mad dash to the front door. T followed close behind. Glitch didn't get to make his exit when she successfully jumped him.**_

* * *

By now, the boys were back with the smoothies, drawing the others' attention away from T's starting story briefly. "Hey, what are ya'll talking about?", Bodie asked, now getting Glitch's attention. He handed his adorable boyfriend his smoothie before taking a seat next to him. The Korean had his earphones just in time to hear Emilia's answer. "T's telling us about the time Glitch got his ears pierced."

At that, said teen blushed and stood up. "NO! Tiyanna, don't tell the story!"

T shrugged her shoulders. "Too late, G. I already started to tell it. You know once I start talking I can't stop."

"Ain't that the truth.", her sister taunted, ignoring the quick glare the younger dancer gave her. Lima tapped her shoulder. "Speaking of, mind continuing?"

"No, Lil' T. Please don't do this. I'm your best friend.", Glitch pleaded. He was on the edge of getting on his knees and begging her. Lil' T shook her head. "And as your best friend, I have the rights to embarrass you. 'Cause that's what besties do!", she sung. She ruffled Glitch's hair for good measure. In response, he went to pounce her but he was instantly blocked by Nixx pushing him in Bodie's lap and the blonde holding him down while groping his sides. Seeing Glitch rendered helpless now and she was deemed safe, she continued.

"Eventually, I managed to drag Glitch out the house and had Taye drop us off to the mall. And you wouldn't believe what he did after that."

* * *

 _ **The two youngsters was now strolling one of the floors of the DC City Mall. T had a good grip on on his arm. Like a metahuman or alien of some sort. He was starting to question her. But granted, it was the sake of T wanting her friend to get his ears pierced. She could care less about his pouting face right now. Or a plan he was secretly devising. Glitch continued on pouting until he decided to put his plan into motion.**_

 _ **One way or another, he had to escape this.**_

 _ **"Oh my dance, T! It's that boy from our gym class that you like so much!", he shouted. Lil' T snapped her head in the direction Glitch was pointing. She was soon overpowered when he pulled down her hat over her face, blinding her and then twirling her in circles before running off. It took T a while, but she recovered from the sudden lost of sight and dizziness. She glanced about and saw that Glitch went ghost.**_

 _ **"Oh that little bitch! He's not getting away from me!"**_

* * *

"So, T, who's the chico you have a crush on?", Angel teased. Instead of blushing like they expected of her to do to, she just waved him off. "Eh. Doesn't matter who he is. I got over my crush so long ago. Besides, I'm not looking for a relationship right back to the matter-"

"I swear, Bodie! Stop groping me!"

"Ow! Okay! Okay!"

The dancers turned to see Bodie rubbing his arm while Glitch sat there looking oddly satisfied. The blinked and turned back to T who continued without missing a beat.

* * *

 _ **She had spent the next twenty minutes looking for her bestie. When Glitch wanted to be unseen, he'd be damned to be found so easily. And he wasn't. But was Lil' T going to give up? Hell no! She wasn't the second in command of Flash4wrd for nothing.**_

 _ **"When I find him... oh, he's going to regret hiding from me.", she muttered to herself. Unknown to her, Glitch was watching her from inside a dark curtain inside a shop of gothic items and clothing. He was glad he wore dark clothing today. He sighed in relief seeing T walk past, not sparing a glance his way.**_

 _ **"Phew. Thought I was a goner.", he smiled, walking out and going for the exit to the mall. Big mistake.**_

 _ **Being so happy now and his back turned, Glitch paid no attention to the sudden split of frightened people and a stampede of rushing feet. He was soon tackled to the floor and grabbed around the ankle and immediately dragged away. "HOW YOU DARE ESCAPE ME! YOU'RE GONNA HELLA REGRET THIS!", T threatened. Glitch had let tears fall in defeat, whining like a baby as he was forced against his will to follow the female dancer.**_

 _ **"Please! Please, T! I'll do anything for you! Don't make me do this!", he pleaded as the view of a tattoo and piercing shop came into view.**_

 _ **T shook her head. She was already pissed at Glitch for twirling her and pulling down her hat over her face. It extremely pissed her off of how long she spent looking for him.**_

 _ **"Oh fuck no. You're going. One way or another, mister.", she promised. Onlookers took note if they saw that girl again in such a state to stay clear.**_

* * *

Glitch pouted at the others began to laugh at him. "Oh my dance! You were dragged?!", Rasa exclaimed, holding his stomach. The young agent was tempted to throw his smoothie. "It's not funny! First of all, that's public abuse!"

"Obviously not if the security didn't stop me.", T pointed out.

"They were scared shitless of you!"

"As were you, Mister Crybaby!", Jayden exclaimed. Glitch glared at her before crossing his arms in a sassy manner and looking away in anger. "Fine! Finish the damn story! See if I really care!"

"But you do. You wouldn't be tossing a hissy fit otherwise.", Dare pointed out. Glitch ignored her and kept silent, letting his female best friend finish the story.

* * *

 _ **Even with Glitch struggling in her grasp, T managed to finally get her older friend into the place for his piercings. Glitch shivered at feel of being inside the doors despite the inside being decorated in lively, happy colors. A girl with a lavender pixie cut and a nose piercing came up to greet them. "Hi, anything I can help you with?"**_

 _ **T shoved Glitch closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He would like a piercing in both his ears."**_

 _ **"No I don't! She dragged me her against my will! Call the police on her! She's crazy!", the older teen girl with the pixie cut blinked and turned to T in concern. The younger girl waved Glitch's words off. "He's just frightened. Come on, G. It's easy! Just sit there, relax and it will be over before you can say, 'Bodie owns my fine ass'. Super easy."**_

 _ **Glitch blushed. "Don't... don't say that again.", he voiced as he was sat down in a cushioned chair. He watched the girl wash her hands and then cover them with gloves. She pulled out alcohol, cotton balls and cotton swabs. And...**_

 _ **T and the girl watched as Glitch fall to the floor in a faint. The girl looked at the piercing gun in her hand and then at T. "Um..."**_

 _ **"Just pierce them."**_

 _ **"You sure?"**_

 _ **"So positive. He doesn't feel anything when he's knocked out."**_

* * *

 _ **He didn't know how long it's been, but the first thing the teen noticed was that he wasn't at the mall at all. He was at home in his bed. He noticed his phone at his bedside and unlocked it to see that it was well past four in the afternoon.**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"You look good."**_

 _ **Glitch glanced to his doorway and saw not just T, but his parents as well. His green eyes turned into a stabbing harsh glare. "Tiyanna, you're so dead.", he promised. Lil' T rolled her eyes. "Oh please. It's over now. Look." Glitch got up and looked into his dresser mirror. Sure enough, his ears have been pierced. He had on emerald small studs, bringing out his eyes. He turned his head from left and right and began to admire the new look. He did look good with his piercings.**_

 _ **"Huh. What do you know, T? You're right about my ears being pierced looks cute."**_

 _ **"Ooh, Bodie's never gonna keep his hands to himself now.", Hyuk muttered, teasing his son. Glitch blushed. "Oh my dance! Don't say that!"**_

 _ **"It's true.", Kina added.**_

 _ **Green eyes turned back to T. "I hate you."**_

 _ **"Love you, too."**_

* * *

"And that's how G got his ears pierced.", T finished happily. Everyone turned to the mentioned boy. He looked less angry, now relaxed against Bodie and looking every bit of a bored teenage girl. Well, boy, but the blush wasn't helping.

"So... you don't know how your ears felt when they were first pierced?", MacCoy questioned. Glitch shook his head. "No. I was knocked out through the whole thing."

"You do look cute with them pierced. You look older, too.", Aubrey pointed out. Glitch turned his body to look at his boyfriend in his eyes. "Do I? Do I look older?"

Bodie nodded. "You kind of do, nano babe. But pierced ears or not, you'll always look good to me."

"I made up my mind. I want my ears pierced.", Nixx voiced urgently. Amija shot him a quirky look. "Is it because Glitch's piercings make him adorable?"

Nixx rolled his eyes. "No. Oh dance no. I'm just stylish that way. Besides, it's something I was planning on doing for a while now, remember?"

"No. No, I don't."

"Hey, Ni-Ni. Is your ears sensitive?", Mo asked, smirking while doing so. Nixx grinned back at him, leaning closer to his taller boyfriend. "Don't know. You or Chase never really paid attention to my ears. Want to test it yourself?"

"Not without Chase. I honestly don't want him to miss out of on the fun."

"You two are going to be the death of me."

"Hey. I don't think I care to hear about your threesome relationship as of the moment.", Rasa admitted. Kerith leaned over and patted his shoulder. "I still can famish it. Nothing against it, but it's all too much to take in."

"And I thought you were the weird one, brother.", Jaryn teased. "I am. But remember, you are my twin."

"What curse that was laid upon me."

"Hey!"

"I'm joking!"

"So, Nixx, when are you getting your ears pierced?", Taye asked. She just snatched her smoothie back from Emilia. The female lifeguard pouted in defeat. Nixx shrugged at the question. "I don't know. Maybe some time next week. First, I have to prepare myself for any crying and panicking I might like a certain someone."

"If you were forced by T, you would have been like that, too.", Glitch defended before sipping his smoothie angrily. Despite it being months ago, it was still one of the nightmarish times of his life.

* * *

 **So I was re-reading one of my fav fics and I realized that the author and I had an OC with the same name. I then got the idea to share with you how I named the dancers of Techz as a gift for not updating in forever.**

 **Here goes!**

 **Amija actually shares the same name as another character of mine, but the other Amija (reference to Coraline!) is in a way totally different series. She was one of my first characters I started to write about.**

 **Nixx is the same. Though the first Nixx was just a rough draft character. He had a twin named Vixx (named after the Kpop band I love so much!). And before you ask, yes, Nixx is his nickname. His real name will be revealed later!**

 **Sakuri was just a name I actually liked. I wanted a character that I could nickname Kuri or Saku, so I ended up with Sakuri.**

 **Jayden comes from one of my fav anime male protagonists. And if the first guy to come to mind is Jaden/Judai Yuki, then you are correct! What can I say? He's adorable! And now that I think about it, he's one of the only Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists I know that has normal colored hair.**

 **Anyways, I have revealed the name origins!**

 **Wait! I forgot about the crew name! I thought Techz would be a catchy dance crew name. I was listening to F(X)'s Electric Shock when I came up with the name.**

 **Review!**


	12. The D-Coy Date

**More Dancing, More Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: You already know.**

 **Note: Hey, hey. Remember that date between Dare and MacCoy I promised? Yeah, this is the chapter, my friends.**

 **They totally deserve it.**

 **Warnings: Pretty much the same as before. Unless you're allergic to Dare's cuteness, MacCoy's quirkiness, and major fluff.**

 **Oh! There is an important author's note at the bottom! I know you guys don't read them! I know!... Well, kidding. But seriously, the note is important and I assure you to not freak out!**

 **Now onto the date!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The D-Coy Date

If you were to ask Dare what her favorite day of the week was, like the norm, she would tell you it's Saturday. But for some, it's because that is generally a day for hanging out and cartoons. Not for Dare. Granted, she enjoyed this day to hang out with the girls and boys or sleep in. Yet, Dare just felt good on those days. She felt like a feather, light and all on Saturdays. On the plus side, Dare can't tell you the last time she ever had a bad Saturday. She was either lucky, finding any missing arm warmer, or treated to a free treat by her favorite smoothie shop.

And this Saturday? Dare knew it would be her favorite.

You may be wondering why. If you paid attention to the title of this chapter, YOU WOULD KNOW!

"Kiya, stop breaking the Fourth Wall."

Sorry, haven't done it in forever. I digress.

Well, this Saturday was a special one for Dare. Today, her best friend, long time buddy in crime, dance partner, and all time DJ boyfriend MacCoy was taking her out.

Now, the two often have hung out together as a couple as they did as friends, but this day was just much more special. They didn't know why, but it was. But what matter was that Dare was happy. And when Dare was happy, MacCoy was happy. And when MacCoy was happy, Dare was happy.

Said pink haired female was practically giddy this morning, remembering their arranged outing. She woken up, smiling and all. She was practically glowing! Dare had showered, only adorning an over-sized shirt and shorts to change into some other clothes.

Yet, she ran into a problem.

She had no idea what to wear.

Dare recalled MacCoy mentioning that they were going to be out all day. This included breakfast, lunch, and dinner as well. Such a good man.

She knew she wanted to be comfortable, but still stylized for a date. So to solve this dilemma, she called the people she was guaranteed would help.

* * *

"Aaaww! Dare's got a date! Dare's got a dare!"

"Sakuri, calm down."

"Sorry. I'm just super excited for her! Dare's my all time fave girl, baka!"

"Alright then."

Now standing in the room with her was Nixx and Sakuri. The other half of Techz was in a bit of a sticky situation at the moment. Meaning Amija had a check-up she tried to escape from and failed due to the fact that her father was indeed from the military and her mother was just as vicious. Also meaning, Jayden was getting a good lecture of not trying to break her brother's arm again. Miguel or Antonio? Nobody knows who this time. Not even me.

Again, I digress.

Nixx had strolled over to Dare's closet and quickly examined the clothes. Few minutes tops he came out in what he thought was suitable. "Here, girly. I'm sure you'll find these good enough. You have some really cool clothes, Dare. No wonder you were having a hard time finding something.", he smiled, taking a seat on the older dancer's bed while Sakuri rummaged through her make-up and other beauty supplies.

Dare had gladly took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, she emerged, giving a twirl once she stepped out.

"How is it, mate?"

She was now wearing a loose white shirt with long sleeves that did cover her hands to her slender fingers, the shirt being made with a thin flimsy material and hung off the shoulders. It also was cropped in front to show a magenta tank was underneath, which was also cropped to show her impressive stomach. She wore dark skinny jeans with colored strips on the sides of neon baby blue, magenta, orange and grape purple in an ombre.

Nixx and Sakuri nodded in approval. "Good, good. Sakuri, get some shoes and accessories while I start Dare's hair and make-up."

"Wait, Nixx, you know how to do make-up?", Dare questioned. Nixx guided Dare to sit down, a sly smirk on his thin rosy lips. "Dare, I grew up around Sakuri, Amija and Jayden. Also I have done things for my mother and Amija's I rather not bring up. They work in fashion. Keep that in mind."

"I can imagine what you done.", Dare giggled. She caught Sakuri coming up to her with some jewerly and shoes. "I got them, Ni-Ni!", she squealed before hugging Dare. "Oh, you're going to have so much fun!"

"I'm dating MacCoy, Doll. Of course, I will."

Nixx hummed in agreement as he parted Dare's hair. "Honestly, you two are a match made in heaven."

"Totally agree. You're both so... you! I like it!"

Dare blushed. "Ah, you two are just saying that."

"Non, non, ma cherie. It's too true. You click. Like real good.", Nixx added in, now braiding.

"Ah."

Sakuri had began painting Dare's nails, since for once her fingers were actually showing. She decided on a nice grape purple that matched in the shade in the pants would do.

The new few minutes were spent prepping Dare for the finishing touches. Once it was over, Dare stood in front of the two, posing for them since they figured why not take some pictures.

"I can't possibly look that good.", she laughed. Nixx and Sakuri exchanged glances before looking back at her. "Dare, you look great all the time. But this time? WOW! Besides, I say it's our best work yet.", Nixx commented.

To complete the look, Dare wore purple and magenta ombre lips, neon blue eyeliner on her lower lash line while black eyeliner was perched on the top in a winged design that spoke more 'kitten' than 'cat' eyes, and mascara. Her hair was done in two buns on top of her head, a braid going around each that had started from the sides of her head and her usual bangs out. For accessories, Dare wore two thin chain necklaces with a single charm on each. One had a baby blue mustache and the other a silver bunny's head with two pink diamonds serving as the eyes. Her ears had silver hoops. Sakuri had also chosen to give her orange lenses circle sunglasses with thin rimming and a matching ombre belt. Her nails had dried in time and were painted with a glittery neon grape purple French manicure. In addition, her shoes were white sandals with silver studs, showing her matching purple toes. To carry her wallet, phone, keys and other needed things, Dare was given a white small backpack/purse with little angel wings and silver studs.

"Oh my dance, D. If I didn't have two boyfriends, I would date you right now.", Nixx admitted, snapping one last picture. Sakuri nodded. "If I didn't love you and MacCoy together so much and idolize you like a big sister, I would push you on that bed and tongue kiss you."

This earned concerned looks from both other parties.

"..."

"..."

The doorbell then rung, saving Nixx and Dare from further questioning to Sakuri.

The three went downstairs and opened the door, greeting a pretty excited DJ MacCoy. Dare was in awe of her boyfriend's chosen clothes. MacCoy adorned light blue jeans with silver studs on the sides, a pastel green, blue and white flannel plaid shirt over a pastel lilac tee. His hair was done in the usual way, but without the goggles and headband. Instead, they were replaced with a white beanie that revealed some of his golden locks. He also wore a white belt to match, matching lilac Vans, a pastel green watch, a silver ring, and even a pair of sunglasses hanging from his belt. Never know when you're going to need a pair.

Dare wanted to faint at the moment. MacCoy was a pretty handsome guy, and in reality Dare loved his usual laid-back look. But he was just smoking hot now!

And boy, was he thinking the same for her.

Nixx and Sakuri watched in between the couple, feeling the floating hearts they gave off while loving up on each other with their stares. They smirked and patted the couple on their backs. "Well, go have fun, kiddies!", Nixx teased, forcing the two out the door.

Once the door was closed, the two young dancers turned to each other. "You think they're going to bang by the end of it?"

"Sakuri!"

"What? They'll have the cutest kids!"

* * *

"So... where to first?"

MacCoy glanced over at his girlfriend, grabbing her hand while keeping one hand on the wheel. Her hand was warm and comforting. "Anywhere you want to go to first, sweetie. Breakfast?"

On cue, Dare's stomach growled. "Yup. Breakfast. That pancake place please!"

"Of course!"

Dare giggled, squeezing MacCoy's hand a bit tighter while she turned to the window, finding the passing trees, buildings and people entertaining at the moment. MacCoy's gaze shifted over to her for a moment once he stopped at a red light. He took that time to look over the cinnamon roll he called his girlfriend. Dare looked absolutely radiant right now. She was literally his sunshine and have and will always be.

Sensing a gaze on her, the pink haired one turned and smiled at her boyfriend. "You know, babe, you should keep your eyes on the road.", she teased just as the light turned green. The car took off down the street again, MacCoy's eyes shifting back to the road. He gave a genuine laugh. "Sometimes, I can't help myself. I like to ogle you once in a while."

"Oh? How come?"

MacCoy had turned into the parking lot of one of Dance Central City's famous breakfast spots. Once the car was parked, the blonde (I'm thinking MacCoy would be considered one with his hair color, which I love.) turned to his boo, took a hold of her hand and kissed the knuckles. "Because, to me, no other girl in the world could compare to your beauty."

"Cliche.", Dare giggled, but pleased at the compliment nonetheless. Her boyfriend was one of a kind.

"I try only for you. Now come on, D. There are pancakes waiting for you."

* * *

After breakfast, in which MacCoy had took that opportunity to lick some syrup from the side of Dare's lips, the couple headed to the DC Broadwalk by the beach where they decided to have their date for the remainder of the day. The first place they headed for was the arcade. Dare wasted no time to drag MacCoy to the nearest dance game machine. There was already two individuals occupying two of the platforms, leaving the other two open. There was a crowd of people cheering the players on. One a female with her black and deep pink curls pulled back into a ponytail, dressed in jeans, sneakers and a pink crop top. The other was male, a brunet with the aura of a friendly jock (probably related to Bodie), dressed in a simple blue tee, jeans and black and blue sneakers. The girl was obviously into the attention she was being given. She was waving her arms up and down as if saying, 'Yes, love me! Give me all your praises!' while the guy was simply smiling, more humble.

"Who else is ready to get beaten by the champs? Who's next?"

"MacCoy! We got to!", Dare gasped, shaking the other a bit. MacCoy blinked, resetting his vision. He removed Dare's small hands, keeping locked in his own. He kissed her forehead and then rubbed his nose against hers.

"I wasn't going to say no to you, love.", he answered in his accent. "Of course we should take up the challenge."

"Because we're Dance Central?", Dare questioned.

"More so. Because we're D-Coy."

The two stepped up, catching the attention of the crowd. Some of the members recognizing the couple and was already grabbing out something to be written on for a much wanted autograph.

"We challenge you to a dance-off!", Dare proclaimed in usual proud cheerful manner.

Phones out.

The girl turned to them, grinning. "Well, some more foolish victims. Are you sure you're up to this?", she sassed, overly confident in herself.

"Ha! We're professional dancers, sweetie! We can handle you!", Dare sassed back, jumping up on her platform while MacCoy took the other one. "Trust me. You're gonna know who we are by the end of it.", she added, assuring it. The ongoing watchers knew it, too.

The girl just scoffed before allowing the machine to choose a song at random. Once the four was settled, a beat started with a whistle following it. Instantly, they knew it was _'Painkiller'_ by Jason Derulo, featuring Meghan Trainor. Not known to most, it was one of the D-Coy's favorite songs. They haven't came up with a routine to it yet, but it was obvious that didn't matter just how easy Dare and MacCoy was following the steps on the game. They didn't miss one move, which made the girl just a bit nervous of how calm the two were. On the other hand, the boy was having just as fun as our upbeat couple.

Halfway through the song, the crowd got bigger, taking photos and Snapchats of the battle. Among them was two familiar little dancers who were also at the arcade.

"Hey, Mac! What to know something?", Dare asked, spinning past him before he twirled her back. When the song reached the end, both duos posed, standing face to face while the girls were then slowly dipped as the song faded out. Dare giggled, seeing that on her and MacCoy's screens was a bright neon green sign that flashed 'WINNER!' She kissed her boyfriend's nose as she was brought back on her feet. "You're my painkiller."

"Same to you, cupcake.", MacCoy cooed back as the crowd cheered them on.

The other duo came closer to them, catching their attention. "Wow, you two must be professional dancers. I know I recognize you from somewhere.", the boy started, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hm. You're that one crew of the DCI... um... D-Coy!"

Dare and MacCoy shared smirks before turning back to the shocked expression of the girl and the 'I know I'm right, damn it!' face of the boy.

"Yes, we are, pal."

"I so called it!"

"Oh my dance... I just went against one of Dance Central's crews?! Can I have a selfie with you, please?!", the girl squealed, pulling out her phone.

"Of course, girly.", Dare answered, posing for the camera as the boys got behind her and the girl for the picture.

After a few more squeals, autographs and hugs, the couple headed away from the dance game, bumping into familiar faces.

"Well, D-Coy is on a date, huh?"

At the question, the two turned around finding Lil' T and Glitch standing there. Both were slurping on slushies and wearing neon colored trimmed sunglasses.

"Yes, we are, G! Hi, you two!", Dare greeted, hugging them both. T tapped her shoulder.

"Careful with the slushy. So how's the date so far?"

"Awesome! Say, what are you two doing here?", MacCoy asked.

The younger teens shrugged. "Eh. Chilling. We're actually not supposed to be here because we're grounded but..."

"You know we don't listen.", T finished for her bestie, taking another slurp of the slushy.

Before MacCoy or Dare could retort, a loud slam of the front entrance could be heard.

"TIYANNA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"DON'T EVEN TRY HIDING, MINI-ME! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"Uh oh."

Glitch and T took off. Dare and MacCoy spotted Taye and Hyuk approaching them, both clearly not pleased. "See which way those two went?", Glitch's father questioned, arms crossed and his dark gaze hardened. Knowing it was best to not lie, the couple pointed into the direction the mini monsters went into. They watched as Taye and Hyuk took off. Seconds later, they heard screaming from not just the teens, but unwilling, in the way victims as well. There was also cussing and crashes in the mix. The couple exchanged nervous looks.

* * *

Their next decided designation was a nearby ice cream shop after a few more games at the arcade. They made sure to steer clear of Hyuk and Taye when they left out with Lil' T and Glitch. It didn't look too good.

"I wonder what they did to get grounded.", Dare pondered verbally, standing next to MacCoy as they waited to order their ice cream. MacCoy was eyeing the menu, but he was listening to his girlfriend, holding her hand and keeping her close. "Don't know, love. Must have been really bad. Ooh! They have the special you like. The strawberry vanilla swirl milkshake with the caramel at the bottom and the chocolate in the straw." (Where I live, I can actually walk in a store and buy straws with chocolate in them. Like the usual plastic straws with chocolate in them and drink through them with milk. And let me tell ya, you haven't lived if you haven't tried it!)

Dare hugged MacCoy, onlookers cooing at the cuteness of it. "I love you remember what I like!"

"As your long-time best friend and boyfriend, I better remember! Hopefully, boyfriend can change to husband soon."

"You're too sweet, Mac.", Dare giggled.

The blonde kissed her forehead, brushing her bangs to the side to pressed his lips on her warm skin there. "Likewise, D. Likewise. Also, you would adore it when I can call you my legit actual wifey, wouldn't you?"

"That's why you're the first, the last, and only bae."

The couple was up next to order. MacCoy had ordered Dare's treat first before getting his, a vanilla and lavender (Guys and gals, I'm serious. This flavor exists! And green tea. I love that flavor and I'm not a tea drinker!) cone with a hint of honey. The two then ventured to take a walk on the broadwalk's path, hand in hand. They really didn't take notice to some of the by-passers recognizing them and squealing in delight seeing one of their fave DC couples out. The D-Coy duo was more attentive to their other half. Dare was happy sipping her milkshake in bliss, leaning on MacCoy's shoulder. She stopped sipping and shoved the treat his way. "Try it, love! You'll like it!", she assured cheerfully. MacCoy smiled, entertaining her with taking a sip. He moaned at the taste, earning a nice, pink blush on Dare's cheeks. "That's delicious. Now you try this.", he teased, tapping the tip of his ice cream cone on the side of her duo colored lips. Dare pouted, before sticking her tongue out and licking away at the ice cream. She smirked in victory seeing her boyfriend blushing now. It was a smirk that would make Lima and the Glitterati Twins proud.

"Hm. Tasty.", she mocked meaningfully, tapping MacCoy's nose while continuing on with her shake. The two continued their stroll before Dare's youthful gaze stopped still on something. She gave a slow gasp, her eyes twinkling in innocent want. "MacCoy...", she squealed, pointing the left of them. MacCoy followed her point before copying her gasp.

"No way..."

"It's so cute and big! We can sleep on that!"

"We got to have that!"

"Yes!"

"I'mma win it!"

"Do that, babe!"

The two quickly finished their ice cream, eagerly rushing over to one of the game booths. The employee behind the booth yelped out of shock, ready to throw hands feeling almost attacked. She breathed out in relief seeing it was just Dare and MacCoy.

"Hi."

"How can we win that?", Dare asked, pointing to one of the prizes. The young lady tapped her chin.

"Oh. All you have to do is win 200 points. That's all.", she informed. "You want to try?"

"Hell yes!", MacCoy answered, slapping a five dollar bill on the counter. The lady yelped again, shakily taking the money and handing MacCoy five small basketballs. Dare watched in anticipation, hands at her mouth to muffle her panic giggles. Her eyes widened when MacCoy managed 500 points with three shots. He shot his last two, seven seconds later winning 650 points. He grinned in triumph, pointing to the very much wanted prize. The lady happily handed it over, waving the couple in good-bye as they wondered off in happy spirits. Both carried one side of an over-sized plushy cat, designed like a teddy bear and as tall as Bodie who fucking tall. It was colored the same shade of pink as Dare's hair and wore a sun yellow vest that matched MacCoy's locks.

"Mac, when did you learn to shoot baskets like that?", Dare questioned, nuzzling the plushy.

"Dare, you forgot who Glitch's boyfriend is. Bodie, lifeguard, second in command of Riptide, DCI agent and overly talented _basketball_ player."

"Okay, okay. Make sense.", Dare agreed.

* * *

It was nearly half past three in the afternoon when the couple headed back to the boardwalk after dropping off the plushy in MacCoy's car. By the time their feet touched the wood, their stomachs growled, indicating "FEED ME, BITCH!"

They exchanged glanced before heading to a nearby food stand, still wanting to walk around. MacCoy had gotten three tacos, filled with lettuce, salsa, sour cream, shredded cheese and beef with a water. Dare decided on fries and a chicken wrap and strawberry Sprite (That, too, exists). After getting the food, they mindlessly continued their stroll, munching away while keeping a light conversation. By the time they were finished, 4:10 had already rolled away.

"Hey, babe. Look!", MacCoy had shouted. Dare turned away from her next destination to look at her boyfriend. She burst into laughter, seeing an empty water bottle balancing on his head while he made a meme worthy face. "Oh my gosh! Stop it!", she chuckled, holding her stomach. MacCoy tossed the bottle in the trash, showing off more of his skills, before grabbing the other and pulling her into a short sweet kiss. "I love seeing you laugh. Where to next, babe?"

"Bumper fucking cars, sweet thing!", Dare replied, pointing behind her to said place. MacCoy laughed, leading her towards the moving line. In time, they were escorted inside, going onto the 'battle field' to choose their 'weapon'.

Dare quickly jumped into a pink one with yellow stripes. MacCoy chosen a lime green one with green dots. As he was buckling in, he noticed something that quickly made him pull out his phone.

"Dare, love, we're fucked!", he shouted, pointing to the right of her.

Her eyes widened for the second time, feeling a funny. Was she seeing this right?

"..."

"What the actual damn is this?!", one girl shouted.

In four individual cars, a red, green, yellow and purple one, was four people dressed in the unbelievable. In the red car was a brunet dressed in blue overalls with a red shirt and matching hat with a white 'M'. In the green one was another brunette, dressed in blue overalls as well, but with a green tank and a green hat with a white 'L'. In the purple was was a redhead wearing darker blue overalls, a purple long sleeve and a matching hat. In the last car, the yellow one, was a ravenet wearing darker blue overalls like the other with a yellow long sleeve and a matching hat.

The other occupants gulped. "Dude... when the hell did Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, and Wario get here?", a dude asked.

'Mario' laughed. "Oh we just came from a game convention. We just decided to stay in our cosplay.", he said, 'Luigi' nodding.

"Yup! Princess Peach and Princess Daisy is somewhere around here with Toad and Yoshi.", she said.

"You peeps are ssssoooo in for it!", 'Wario' snickered with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Where's a damn red shell when you need it?!", Dare shouted panically.

"Oh sweetheart, a Star is more suitable for this.", 'Waluigi' teased.

The timer then went started. And when it did, all you could hear is screams of fright and a mantra of "WE'RE SCREWED! WE'RE SO SCREWED!" and "MOVE IT, PUNK, BEFORE I BLUE SHELL YOUR ASS!"

"You realize that by tonight all of that is going to be on YouTube, right?"

"No doubt about it."

* * *

The D-Coy duo was back strolling the walk after three rounds of 'Mario Kart: Bumper Cars Edition'. Dare had actually got 'Wario' good the last two rounds. And it was really hectic.

"I swore I saw Emilia and Bodie there recording it, too.", MacCoy admitted. Honestly, it was probably an illusion his brain conjured up after being shaken during the game. Dare hugged around his waist, kissing his neck. "Probably."

The sky was now tinting with a little bit of pink mixing with the blue. They noticed, giggling. "Cotton candy.", they voiced in unison. They shared another quick kiss before deepening a second one. MacCoy didn't wait to place his hands on the small of Dare's back, her painted nails lightly scratching the back of his neck. She purred, feeling every bit of giddy in her body. The kiss lasted than they anticipated, but they didn't mind it. Dare ended it with a swift lick to MacCoy's cheek. "Dare!"

"You're adorable, love!"

"I agree!", a passing girl shouted, giving them a wink.

The couple blushed, Dare ducking in MacCoy's chest while he took refuge in her buns, her hair surprisingly not ruined from the bumper car fiasco.

"Are we _really that_ cute?", MacCoy asked out.

"Yes! Yes you are!", a passing guy answered, eyeing down to his phone. The couple shared another laugh, deciding on scanning the booths.

Eight seconds passed before Dare stopped and nudged the DJ. "Babe, I'm going to win that.", she declared, pointing to another spotted prize. MacCoy didn't get a chance to reply before she rushed off to the game booth and claiming the prize. The blond watched as she easily won the water game, admitting to practicing shooting with Lima... Don't ask please...

The employee allowed her to grab her prize, a miniature neon cyan motorbike that was small enough for a eight year old to ride. MacCoy pulled out his phone again, recording her getting on it and riding it down the broadwalk, laughing away as she kept one hand on the handles.

* * *

During Dare's bike fiasco, she had ran out of gas after almost running over a group of dudes. They placed the bike into the car before heading out to the beach, the sky now a nice, sincere mixture of purple, orange and pink. The air was cooler by this time.

That didn't stop them from taking off their shoes and walking down the sandy shore. And honestly, the sand felt nice under their bare feet.

"Hey, MacCoy?"

"Yeah?"

Dare was looking up at the sky, her eyes filled with pondering thoughts. "You ever wonder why in the hell the sky turns into these different colors if it reflects large bodies of water?"

"The sun's changing positions, babe."

"Ah."

"Want to go back to your place, cuddle with the bear and watch a movie together while we pig out?"

"Of course!"

MacCoy smiled and pulled Dare into another kiss. This one was more heated than the one before. They held each other tightly, Dare's covered arms were wrapped around MacCoy's neck, who held her against his chest. Dare didn't hide the shiver of pleasure she got when MacCoy's warm fingers sneaked under her shirt and caressed her skin. He smirked to himself at the goosebumps rising on her skin. He then ghosted his fingers upwards being dragging them down her spine. Out of the sudden tickle, Dare broke the kiss with an excited squeal and a blush. "MacCoy, you're so-"

"Daring?", he teased. Dare's eyes twinkled a little in amusement.

"Name pun? Really?"

"Don't be so coy about it, love."

"Okay. I have realized why I am in love with you."

MaCoy laughed, picking up Dare bridal style while she carried their shoes. The couple maade their way back to the car, ready to finish the night off together.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to make it back to MacCoy's place. Once they got in, a movie had already been decided, the teddy bear was placed in the living room with blankets and pillows were brought out. They changed into some comfortable clothes for sleeping, Dare wearing a burrowed over-sized hoodie from her boyfriend. She took her hair down, glad they actually took pictures throughout the day because the style was cute after all. As were the couple. Her hair was now wavy locks, not the usual straight. MacCoy commented how she looked absolutely stunning with semi-messy hair, and honestly didn't care what style she went with anyways because he loved her.

Loved her enough to order some takeout! Yah!

While they waited, they started on the movie, curled up into the over-sized bear with a cozy, warm blanket.

MacCoy had an arm wrapped around Dare, his head leaning on top of hers. She was smiling through the cuddling, absentmindedly hugging back while watching the movie. Within twenty minutes of the movie, their food arrived. MacCoy, regretfully, got up to get it, paid, and rushed back to be in the arms of his girlfriend.

The two fed each other, making jokes about the film with playing around with the extra chopsticks.

Like chopstick fight.

After eating, they both stood in mock fighting stances. "Mortal Kombat!", Dare shouted while MacCoy beat-boxed the beat of the infamous video game theme song. They played around, using the chopsticks as weapons before they fell with laughter.

"Thank you, Mac, for being the best boyfriend ever. I'm glad I'd never said no to you.", the pink haired girl admitted, kissing the DJ's nose.

MacCoy smiled, glad he ever admitted his feelings to her. Since they met, MacCoy always sensed that Dare was the one. The perfect match. He was glad he was blessed with her because not many can say the first person they fell for is someone they wanted to spend the rest of their life with now. But Dare... Dare was different. She didn't really believe beauty was a physical thing. She believed it was more so mannerisms and how you treated people, which made her a very lovable person. He loved that she had a sense of humor, but when she had to get serious she did. He loved her pink haired and shining violet-blue eyes that told her life. He loved how she was also a close friend, someone he could always go to. He loved her appetite for sweet things and fruits. He loved her taste in music. He could listen to Nicki Minaj and Gwen Stefani for ages with her. He just loved everything about Dare.

She was the girl he would literally catch a grenade for. She was the girl that was worth waking up three in the morning to do any she wanted. She was the girl he would buy anything for. She was the girl he would change diapers for, okay? Let's face it, these two were perfect for each other. Like once they met years ago it just went 'Click! Soulmates...'

And when he knew she was ready for it, he was going to make sure of that.

"I'm glad I had the guts to ask you out."

"MacCoy, you're worth waiting for. Any time you would have asked, I'd said yes. You proved yourself to have a chance with me. And if you went for any other girl, I would have fought for you."

"Like run her over with the mini motorcycle?"

"Ya damn skippy, love."

* * *

The following morning, the couple found themselves on top of the teddy bear, curled in a blanket.

Both being morning people, they got up to get ready for another day.

It wasn't until around 11, when Dare received a text from Sakuri asking about the date and why the hell was there pictures of people cosplaying as Mario characters on the Dance Central blog site. Dare giggled. "Thank we should surprise them?"

"I got gas for the motorcycle. I say you ride it into the meeting room."

"And this is why I want your last name."

* * *

 **Now that's finished I have an important announcement to make! No, I'm not discontinuing this. It's something better! Much better.**

 ***drumroll***

 **I have an 'Ask Techz Crew' page up now! Yes, you may go and ask, requests, comment, or even drop in a hello to the Techz Crew! This may also include other OCs (like Chase, the Parents, the Sibs, even the Pets and Jacqueline) or original Dance Central members. Again, don't own them.**

 **Unfortunately, the link to the page isn't showing up on the profile page. Instead, in the very beginning of my profile I included my name on Tumblr. Once you're there, on Tumblr, click on the link which is titled 'Ask Techz Crew'.**

 **Now, I warn you. I won't immediately answer back because Wi-Fi kind of sucks where I am, but I'll answer back as soon as I can regardless.**

 **So let me guys know how you liked this date chapter. Personally, I feel MacCoy and Dare are the type of couple to grow old together. I can see those two married and one day MacCoy buys like three gallons of milk and it's Dare who suggest they make a whole bunch of ice cream in the kitchen. I can see that! D-Coy is just a cute couple to me and individually, they're awesome, too.**

 **Review!**


End file.
